Summer Changes
by Harry's My Boy
Summary: Hermione goes through some changes during the summer, and looks very different. Certain people start to notice her in a whole new way. HGHP
1. Chapter 1

EDITED

Disclaimer: OK, I don't own Harry Potter people. I don't. I know I'm the best writer EVER (DEFINITELY kidding) but if you think that I actually wrote the books or own the characters, then you must be dum D-U-M dum! (Kidding, I know how to spell dumb.) The music lyrics "birthday party cheesecake jelly bean boom." Are from the song "It's the End of the World as We know It (And I Feel Fine)" by Meander.

Summary/Author's Note: Hermione stays home throughout the summer and goes through some changes. Ron starts trying to come on to her (Unsuccessfully) and Harry starts to try to puzzle out why he is always so happy whenever he's around Hermione, but not Ron. There is a DEFINITE HG/HP pairing in this fanfic. It's still a work in progress, and is not even close to complete. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I don't want to be one of those authors who don't ever find out how they actually write because no one ever reads their stories and tells them what they can improve on and what they're good at truthfully. But please, though I am desperate for reviews, don't use them to be cruel, use constructive criticism, please. I have a very tender ego when it comes to these type of things. OK, I think that's it. Oh! Before I forget, if you don't like HG/HP pairing then don't read it! Pairings: HG/HP, RW/LL, DM/GW, DT/PvP, NLB/PdP, SF/LB, MB/VC, BZ/PnPk! I'm a pairing fanatic, I can't help it. In this story, Blaise is a boy in this fic, because some people make him/her a girl, so I just wanted to clear that up! FYI! Also, Please let me know if I misspelled any of the names because sometimes my computer edits the story by itself and I don't notice. Also, all names of new students being sorted came from my own head. If they are actually somebody's name, that is completely unintentional. Let me know how you like my fic! This is the first one I've ever posted online, so all feedback is much appreciated!

Summer Changes

Chapter 1:

Hermione frowned at the mirror. She tugged on her skirt once more, but it seemed determined to remain at least six and a half inches above her knees. She flipped her brunette hair out of her eyes, but the tamed mane still covered half of her forehead. Finally, she grabbed her train case, volleyball, and her duffle bag, and walked out the door to her car. She slipped into the driver's seat and revved the engine, preparing for a new year at her boarding school.

To say that Hermione had changed over the summer would be a massive understatement. Her hair had lost its trademark untamable frizz and bushiness, little by little, soon becoming the sleek and shining hair that she had always wanted. She had taken up volleyball while visiting her cousin in the United States, playing for hours at a time at the beach, so her arms no longer resembled sticks anymore. Also, Hermione had started running one mile a day to get into shape for football and volleyball. Her skin had bronzed from the hours on the beach and field, and her hair had also lightened several shades.

Now, she was driving to the train station to go back to Hogwarts. To take her car back home, her parents had taken the bus to London and were going to pick up her car at the station. They had promised repeatedly that they would take care of it. There was no reason for a eighteen-year-old to be worried. And yet, as she drove through downtown London towards the station, she couldn't help but start growing apprehensive at how her friends would react to her new look.

She knew what Ron would do, of course. He would practically drool all over her and stare at her body when he thought she wasn't looking. Surprisingly, Hermione was worried about how Harry would react to her. Over the summer, she had realized that she liked Harry in a definitely non-best-friend-not-platonic-way. Whenever she was examining her hair, or she was messing with her subtle makeup, she always thought about him. Whenever she did anything, she was reminded of him.

Finally, burdened with these thoughts, Hermione arrived at the station. She picked up her volleyball, tucked her knee pads, football, and cleats into her duffle bag, and shut the trunk and locked the car. Her mother and father were waiting for her at the entrance to the station.

"Have a good time, sweetie." Her mother said into her ear as they hugged goodbye. Hermione smiled reassuringly and then faced the station. Heaving a sigh, she walked to the assigned platform. She then reached into her bag and pulled out her Head Girl badge, and pinned it to her jean skirt, a habit she had picked up from one of her volleyball friends. Then, she boarded the train.

Looking into each compartment as she passed, Hermione finally found an empty one that would serve her and her friends nicely. After lugging her bags in and piling them onto one of the racks, Hermione proceeded to walk back onto the platform to find Harry and Ron.

She was stepping off the train, when one of her Wallabies caught on one of the door hinges. She fell as if in slow motion, the ground was coming closer and closer, when suddenly, she felt arms reach out and catch her. She landed softly in a man's arms. Once spotting his ebony hair and sparkling green eyes, Hermione's breath caught in her chest as she recognized him. "Hey Harry." She said breathlessly as a blush rose to her cheeks. He smiled, and then set her down gently on the ground.

"Hey." He said and flashed another smile. But behind the sparkling façade, Hermione saw a tinge of sadness. Then, he gave her an once-over to make sure that she was alright. "You look different." He said, the sadness gone from his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I took up some new stuff this summer." She said as she tried to calm her heart rate without him noticing.

"Like what?" He asked, looking genuinely interested.

"_Stupid curiosity_," Hermione thought darkly as she tried to form the words in her head into coherent sentences. "Volleyball, football, um, clothes I guess would count, and running."

"Volleyball? Football?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I didn't have much time to read this summer."

"You didn't read? Okay, who are you, and where's the real 'Mione?" He asked jokingly.

"Ha ha." She replied sarcastically and punched him lightly on the arm. As she playfully punched him, Hermione caught a look at her watch.

"Oh! I gotta go, Harry! I promised Dumbledore and McGonagall that I would have a meeting with them about my Head Student duties before we got to the school, and now is as good a time as any. I'll be back in the compartment later!" she called as she rushed toward the front of the train after quickly hugging him. She had almost reached the far end of the train when she turned back. "I put my stuff in the last compartment!" she shouted. Harry gave her a thumbs up and she smiled and continued running away. Harry stood watching her, and then turned when someone called his name.

"Go Harry! Hittin' on the chicks! Glad to see you're getting over the break-up with Ginny, man!" Ron said, giving Harry a friendly clap on the back.

"Ron, that was 'Mione." Harry said as if her were talking to a three-year-old.

"Oh… Man, she got hot!" He imitated a spanking motion, and Harry just shook his head.

"Are you saying she wasn't pretty before?" Harry asked, feeling insulted for Hermione.

"Well, Harry, we both know that she wasn't exactly the most sought after girl in Hogwarts. She was a total bookworm. Let's face it. She wasn't pretty. I guess that someone finally got through to her."

"What is your problem, Ron? You always seem to say the wrong think at the wrong time." Harry ground out angrily. Then, he walked away toward the compartment. Ron hesitated, and then followed.

"So, I guess this means that you think I don't have a chance with her?" He called as he tried to catch up with his friend.

***Later***

Hermione walked out of the meeting about an hour and forty-five minutes later. "That was a long meeting." She thought. "'Course, Ernie was always kind of anal about all of our responsibilities as students before this." Suddenly, a pair of hands reached out of a compartment and grabbed her by the shoulders. She struggled mightily, but her captor managed to pull her into the compartment. Just when she remembered to scream, a smooth hand clapped over her mouth.

"You look good, mudblood." A voice said into her ear that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She caught a more than detectable hint of firewhiskey and rolled her eyes. Stupid boys.

"Malfoy." She said spitefully into his hand.

"So you recognize me? I almost didn't recognize _you_ now that you are actually dressed as a girl." Hermione bit back the sharp retort she wanted to say to him. "Not talkative are we?" He asked, his gray eyes flashing. She didn't bother to point out that she couldn't talk when his hand was over her mouth _anyway_. "Let's see if we can fix that." Then, he put his arms around her waist and yanked her towards him.

"Malfoy, get off!" Hermione said angrily as Draco grabbed her. All that she received for her anger was a self-satisfied smirk. With the little room she had, Hermione mustered all of her strength and punched his face as hard as she could. When she did, she felt the smooth reaction of soft cartilage breaking under her knuckles. Malfoy doubled over in pain, giving her the chance to get away. As she ran toward the door, Malfoy shouted, "Stop her!" and Goyle the man-mountain blocked her way menacingly.

Meanwhile, Harry had left the compartment to look for Hermione. He had become worried when she was gone for more than two hours, which was much longer than the expected meeting time. He became especially worried when Ernie McMillan, the Head Boy, got back five minutes after he first started wondering where she was. Harry knew how anal he was about the meetings, so it was easy to deduce that he would be the last one to leave. He was walking down the corridor in search of Hermione, when he heard Malfoy's shout. Running towards the sound, he found the locked compartment. Through the translucent glass, he saw Goyle blocking Hermione's way. He also saw Malfoy's bloody nose and Crabbe behind Hermione, about to grab her while Goyle distracted her.

Releasing his anger, Harry leaned back slightly and kicked the door in. The door landed on Goyle, temporarily knocking him unconscious. "Look out 'Mione!" Harry roared, and she turned in time to see Crabbe advancing and moved out of harm's way. Malfoy, having recovered from Hermione's initial blow, tackled Harry before he could draw his wand, slamming him against the wall in the process. As Malfoy pulled his fist back to punch Harry, Hermione grabbed his fist and twisted his arm into a painful position behind his back. Harry quickly yanked out his wand, "_Accio _wand!" he shouted, and Malfoy's wand flew into his hand from the floor. Goyle lay forgotten on the floor, and Crabbe was paralyzed as a result of Hermione's _Petrificus Totalus_.

Once Harry saw that the fight was essentially over, he faced Malfoy menacingly and slammed him against the wall with one hand after Hermione moved out of the way. "If you _ever_ touch her again," He growled. "I will see to it that you throat is slit myself."

"Bit jealous now, aren't we?" Malfoy jeered as the blood dried on his face. "You fancy the mudblood?"

"I protect my friends. And _you_ are certainly not one of them." Harry answered, ignoring his second comment.

"You wouldn't turn me over to the Headmaster. You know for a fact nothing would ever happen to me. My father-" he drawled.

"I don't care about your father." Harry interjected. "_Stay_… _Away_… _From_… _Hermione_." He said, emphasizing each word by banging him against the wall.

"You can't harm me. I have friends in high places, you know."

"Is that so?" Harry asked, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Please go on. I'm beggin' you. I've been dying for revenge on Voldemort." At this, Draco looked disgusted and clamped his mouth shut. From behind Harry, Hermione watched this encounter. To make sure Harry wouldn't harm Malfoy, she quickly cast an _Immobulus_, and Harry then tossed him to the ground as carelessly as with a doll.

"I'll alert the Headmaster." Hermione said quietly as she walked towards the doorway. "And Harry?" she murmured; Harry looked over his shoulder at her. "Thanks," she said with a weak smile. She quickly ran out the door and towards the front of the train.

During the ten minutes it took Hermione to get the Headmaster, Harry stood lost in thought. When she returned, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall in tow, Harry still stood in the same position he had been when she left. "There he is, sir." Hermione said respectfully, pointing toward Malfoy.

"Thank you; and Miss Granger? Would you please escort Mr. Potter back to your compartment? I'm sure Mr. Weasley is curious about your whereabouts."

"Yes, sir," she said and grabbed Harry's hand. "C'mon Harry," she whispered to him," Let's leave ferret-face here." Harry came out of his thoughtful daze once she said this, and he followed her out the splintered door frame.

When they got back to the compartment, Ron was gorging himself with pastries and sweets, seemingly unaware that Harry had even left. Hermione quickly engaged him in conversation, asking him how his summer went and what he and Ginny had been up to, while Harry sat staring out the window, lost in thought.

They arrived at the school, and boarded the Thestral-drawn carriages. Once they reached the main castle, the trio walked through the front doors and into the Great Hall. They quickly sat down with Harry and Ron on either side of Hermione. Their friends quickly filled in the gaps, and they all chattered happily amongst each other as they waited for the sorting to begin. Suddenly, the huge doors leading into the Great Hall banged open and Professor McGonagall led a terrified-looking group of first years down the center aisle.

"I don't remember looking so terrified when we were sorted. Did we really look so stupid?" Harry whispered to his friends and Ron sniggered rather loudly while Hermione playfully slapped Harry on the arm in mock anger.

While this exchange was going on, McGonagall had gingerly placed the Sorting Hat on the stool. Once they noticed this, the trio looked at the hat expectantly along with the rest of the hall. Immediately, a seam near the brim of the hat opened as a crude mouth and the hat started to sing.

_So you want to be a wizard?_

_You want to learn how to cast_

_Certain spells and magicks_

_Cast by others in the past?_

_Then sit your merry self down_

_And listen to my singing_

_For everyone can still hear_

_The school bells a-ringing!_

_A wand is really all you'll need_

_And we'll provide the rest_

_Filling your mind with knowledge_

_With which you'll be the best!_

_But before these talents are taught_

_First you need to be placed_

_Into a House which suits you_

_And you'll show it on your face!_

_Perhaps you'll be a noble Gryffindor_

_A courageous bunch you'll find_

_A group of witches and wizards_

_That are truly brave and kind._

_Or maybe in pleasant Hufflepuff_

_Is where you'll find your course_

_These jolly do-gooders never see_

_A second of remorse!_

_Maybe clever Ravenclaw_

_Where there's knowledge abundant_

_With their books and studies_

_They will never be redundant!_

_Or Ambitious Slytherin_

_Could be the place for you_

_Where dreams of gold and power_

_Always do come true!_

_There's the thing you wanted_

_Houses have been described_

_Now place me on your head_

_And your Fate will be inscribed!_

A moment of silence followed the song, and then murmuring rampaged throughout the Hall. After a stern look from McGonagall, the hall became quiet once again and she unrolled the scroll of names and cleared her throat. "Abbey, Richard!" She called, and a thin boy with light hair and mouse-like features jumped in the back of the crowd. Finally, with a nervous smile, he crept up to the hat. He sat upon the stool at a gesture from McGonagall, and then half of his face disappeared under the worn cloth that formed the hat's brim. After a few seconds, the hat opened its mouth, "GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted, and a very relieved looking Richard rushed to the end of the table.

"Crabbe, Samantha." McGonagall said. A dark-haired, tan-skinned girl walked nervously toward the stool. She sat down, and the hat was placed on her head.

"10 knuts says she's a Slytherin." Ron muttered. Harry nodded.

"You're on." Hermione whispered furiously back.

"You just got 10 free knuts." Harry whispered to Ron.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted again.

"Pay up." Hermione said with a smirk. Ron ruefully dumped the ten bronze coins in her hand.

"You cheated." Ron said hotly.

"How could I have possibly cheated? Did I _will_ the hat not to put Crabbe's sister in Slytherin?" She asked with another smirk. For the next few people, Ron sat muttering darkly in his seat.

2 more Gryffindors, 1 Hufflepuff, and 2 Ravenclaws later, McGonagall read "Finnigan, Amelie" off of the list. Seamus whooped loudly from the table. The hat was on her head for less than a second, when, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes!" Seamus shouted, and his sister skipped to the empty seat beside him. "Goyle, Nicole" became a Hufflepuff, shocking the Gryffindor crowd once again, and making Ron lose another 10 knuts to Hermione.

"Malfoy, Cassandra." McGonagall said sternly.

"Here comes the first Slytherin." Ron whispered.

"10 sickles says she's a Gryffindor." Hermione said with a smile, "Or are you afraid you'll get beaten again?"

"Am not! I'm in!" Ron retorted ever so predictably. Many minutes later, the Hat opened its mouth.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ron's jaw dropped to the floor as the platinum-blond girl rushed to the table. Ron numbly handed the 20 coins to Hermione who let out a triumphant grin.

"Ron, I don't think you should bet anymore." Harry said and received an attempt to smack him on the head because of it. The other 16 people turned into 5 Gryffindors, 7 Hufflepuffs, and 4 Ravenclaws.

"There wasn't a single Slytherin out of 26!" Harry said in shock after tabulating the numbers.

"You would think there would be more than ever!" Hermione pointed out, "What with the rise of Voldemort and all."

Ron resembled a goldfish gasping for air for a few seconds as he sat in shock and then said, "You… You said h-his name!"

"Fear in the name only increases fear in the thing itself." Hermione retorted, doing a remarkable impression of Dumbledore. As Ron was about to respond, Dumbledore picked up his goblet and banged it on the table several times.

"I do not want to detain you from your meals any longer. I only wanted to say that for the first years, the Forbidden Forest on the edge of the grounds is off-limits to all students. Next, for third years and up, there will be a Hogsmeade visit this weekend on Saturday. Also, the seventh years will get to have a Muggle ball three weeks from Saturday, so it is advised that tuxedoes and gowns be bought while in Hogsmeade. Muggle dress is required for the ball, and the type of clothing is extremely formal. Lastly, our returning Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin, should be made welcome by all students. Now, if none of the staff have any announcements, you may dine!"

"That was a long speech for Dumbledore," Harry said in stupefaction.

"Yeah," Ron said as he loaded his plate with scalloped potatoes and fried chicken.

"Usually, he only says something like "twiddle dee, twiddle dum, kumquat" or "birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom" Hermione remarked.

"Isn't that from a song?" Harry asked while staring transfixed as Ron shoveled food into his mouth and made noises resembling a pig.

"What is?" Hermione replied, also staring.

"Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom," Harry replied, tearing his eyes away from the horrid spectacle in order to regain his appetite.

"I don't think so… Maybe," Hermione said and picked up one of the few remaining drumsticks. "Ron! Slow down!" She snapped, visibly agitated, "I'm surprised you haven't swallowed your fork! Stop shoveling food into your mouth long enough to let other people eat without having the urge to throw it back up!" At this, Ron paused in his eating and looked at her. Realizing that he had finally stopped, Hermione quickly started drinking her pumpkin juice so that she could eat and drink a little before the gorge-fest started again.

"Hermione." Ron said after swallowing the mouthful of food that he had managed to cram into his mouth before Hermione's outburst. She nodded to show that she heard him with her mouth full of pumpkin juice. "Will you go out with me?" Hermione was so shocked that she accidentally spewed her pumpkin juice all over Seamus, while Harry was so surprised that he started choking on the chicken in his mouth with laughter.

"Yuck! Hermione!" Seamus shouted while Harry tried to stop laughing long enough to swallow.

"Ron…" Hermione said, "Let me put this delicately… Hell no! You said that I wasn't pretty before this summer, and we tried last year, and everyone at Hogwarts knows what a disaster that turned out to be!"

"How did you know I said that you weren't pretty before this summer?" Ron asked in surprise, ignoring the rest of her statement.

Meanwhile, Harry started to sink below the table. "You _told_ her?" Ron asked furiously as his ears started to turn red.

"Maaaaaaybe," Harry said with an innocent grin. "What?" he asked under Ron's glare. "We can't keep _anything_ from each other! She knows when I heard something that puzzled or distressed me or when I need help with something. I told her on the train while I walked with her back from the meeting. It's like she's a mind reader or something!"

"No, I'm not a mind reader," Hermione said, glad for the distraction from Ron's recent dating failure. "You have a certain expression you make when you experience a certain emotion."

"Like what?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Well, when you don't believe someone, like now, you raise your right eyebrow," Ginny looked at his face from across the table.

"She's right," She said and returned to her meal.

"And when you're frustrated, you run your hands through your hair once every five minutes that until it practically stands on end. Also, when you are concentrating really hard, like when you're doing homework or trying to catch the snitch, you narrow your eyes to slits. You do it every single time; it's kind of funny really. When you're checking out a girl, you tilt your head to the right."

"How have you noticed all of this?" Harry asked in awe.

"I've been your best friend for seven years, Harry. What _haven't_I noticed about you?" Harry smirked. "Not like that, you pervy git!" She exclaimed and punched him playfully on the arm.

"You're the one who thought of it! Not me!" Harry said as he rubbed his arm. Hermione sighed in exasperation, and then the group stood up to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, sadly I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2:

Hermione quickly ran up the stairs toward the Gryffindor Common Room. It was the Friday before they left for Hogsmede, and she wanted to talk to Harry and Ron about what they were going to do the next day. She skidded to a stop in front of the Pink Lady. "The Amazing Bouncing Ferret." She gasped to the painting. The Pink Lady nodded curtly, and the painting swung outward towards her. Hermione scrambled through the doorway and found Harry lying on the couch reading _Quidditch Through the Ages: Volume II_. "What a surprise." She said sarcastically and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "You finally decide to read a book, and it has to do with Quidditch." Harry just glared in reply and returned to his reading. "Harry." She said loudly after he ignored her for several seconds.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Are you going to move your legs, or do I have to sit on them?" She replied angrily. He bent his knees about two inches in reply. "Fine." She muttered and sat on his feet and ankles. After several seconds, she became uncomfortable, so she turned so that her lower and mid back was resting on his legs. They stayed this way for several minutes until Ron walked in.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" He asked in surprise when he saw the two on the couch. Suddenly, Hermione realized what they must look like, and she quickly leapt from the couch as if it were on fire.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Hermione asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I was thinking that we three could go to the muggle side of Hogsmede and buy our things there." Harry said while shutting his book.

"Sounds good to me." Hermione said at the same time Ron said something.

"What did you say Ron?" Harry asked with a smirk, "I couldn't hear you over loudmouth over here." Hermione soundly smacked him on the head at his remark and Ron started to turn a very girly shade of red.

"I said that I had a date tomorrow." He muttered to the carpet, tracing a pattern with his toe.

"Aww, has idle Ronniekins got a girlfriend?" Hermione asked before Harry could respond to Ron's remark. "Who's the lucky gal?" She asked with a smile. Ron mumbled something incoherent to the floor. "What was that?" she asked, "I couldn't hear you because you seem to be so interested with the floor pattern.

Ron looked up at this and said, "Luna." His ears started to turn a brilliant shade of red.

"Loony Luna?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Harry!" Hermione said in shock. She then started to reprimand him about how one should treat others with respect. "Take house elves, for instance," She continued, "Did they ask to become personal slaves to wizards? No! They are just forced to do another's bidding because it's in their natures! Plus-" Harry walked over and clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Ah, sweet silence." He sighed.

"I thought she would never shut up." Ron remarked as Harry threw Hermione over his shoulder and carried her to the couch. She beat her fists furiously on his back and shoulders, but he seemed not to notice her. Heaving a sigh, she waited patiently for Harry to place her on the couch before she slapped him on the cheek.

"That was for being a prat." She said at his shocked look. "Anyway, back to Luna." She said. "Did she ask you, or did you ask her?"

"I asked her." Ron replied.

"When?" Hermione continued the interrogation.

"After lunch yesterday."

"Where?"

"The Astronomy Tower."

"What color underwear were you wearing?" Harry put in.

"Pink." Ron then realized what he said. "Uh… I mean…" He was cut off by Hermione falling backwards onto the couch in hysterical fits of laughter.

"You-… Y-… You have-… Pink!" She managed to choke out.

"It doesn't matter." He said sulkily," I still can't come with you guys."

"Where are you meeting up?" Harry asked over Hermione's diminishing laughter.

"The Three Broomsticks. I'm never going near Madame Puddifoot's after what happened with you and Cho. Fortunately, she can't dump me because she thinks I'm dating Hermione. She turned me down so fast that everyone in Hogwarts has heard about it!" Ron had finally gotten over the rejection the day after Hermione told him that she wouldn't date him, so it was no longer a tender subject.

"So I guess it'll just be me and Harry." Hermione said while wiping tears from her eyes. She tried as hard as she could, but she couldn't help but feel like a faint blush was rising to her cheeks.

"Hermione's blushing." Seamus cheered as he walked in through the portrait hole. "She must fancy a fella resembling Seamus!" Hermione laughed, but she secretly hoped that Harry didn't actually think that she fancied Seamus. She was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she didn't notice the fleeting look of anger and jealousy on Harry's face.

"Harry," Hermione said, trying to change the subject again, "do you think Ginny and Dean might come with us tomorrow so that Ginny and I can look at dresses while you guys look at tuxes? That way Ginny and I can see how the other looks in her dress and give feedback."

"We'd love to." Ginny said as she walked through the portrait hole after Seamus with Dean nodding beside her.

"Can I come too?" Lavender and Parvati said in unison.

"Sure." Hermione said with a grateful smile. She wanted to be alone with Harry, but she didn't want him to see her in her dress before the ball.

"I'll tag along." Seamus said with a wink at Hermione. Neville agreed to come as well.

"OK then," Hermione said, immediately taking charge. "Us girls will go dress shopping while the guys get their tuxes. We'll all meet back up at the Three Broomsticks. You and Luna can meet up with us there, if y'all want, Ron."

"Y'all?" Harry asked while raising an eyebrow.

"My cousin's from Alabama, and we spent a lot of time together this summer."

"Ah." He said as if he understood. At that moment, Professor McGonagal came in and told all of the students that it was time for lights-out. Hermione gladly went to bed, for she wanted to look her best the next morning. Harry, though, would stay awake late into the night, thinking about a certain brunette best friend.

The next day, Hermione awoke to the sun shining in her face. She smiled and jumped out of bed humming a tune. She threw her pillow at Lavender who then proceeded to shriek loud enough to awaken the entire house. Parvati immediately awoke and covered her ears with her hands. "Bloody hell, Lavender!" She yelled.

"I get first shower!" Hermione shrieked and sprinted towards the bathroom.

"No fair!" Lavender whined as Hermione stuck out her tongue and then shut the door behind her. In the half hour that she was in the bathroom, Hermione washed and conditioned her hair. She then dried it with a charm and made it neatly curl in ringlets down her back. She applied lime green eyeliner and then pulled an equally lime green halter top over her head. Finally, she slipped on her embroidered skirt and her now "Lucky" Wallabies. When she walked out the door, Parvati quickly shoved her aside and ran to take her shower. She relaxed with Lavender while they waited for Parvati to finish so that Lavender could have her turn. By the time Lavender had finished getting ready, Hermione had spritzed on some of her favorite vanilla perfume that smelled just like her shampoo and conditioner. Finally, all three girls walked arm in arm down the stairs, joined by Ginny when they reached the fifth years' landing.

"She looks gorgeous." Harry thought when he saw Hermione walk down the stairs while laughing at something Ginny had said. "Wait what? I'm not supposed to be thinking these things! She's my best friend!"

Hermione spotted Harry sitting on an arm chair facing the stairs and disguised the hitch in her breath as a fake cough. "He's so handsome." She thought, having already come to terms with her romantic "infatuation" (as SHE called it) with her best friend.

"Are we going to go or not?" Seamus asked impatiently, and the eight friends filed through the portrait hole and happily raced toward the Entrance Hall. They walked down the lane, talking amiably about gossip they had heard from different people on the social grapevine, and Harry and Hermione kept sneaking looks at the other when no one was looking.

Once they reached the Muggle side of Hogsmede, the group split with the girls going one way and the guys going the other. "Let's go in this store!" Lavender said with excitement and pointed toward a sign that said "Formal Wear For All Occasions". Ginny squealed with delight and the girls rushed into the store. Meanwhile, the guys walked around the Muggle side until they found a tuxedo store. They filed in and stood quietly in line to wait to get measured, becoming bored right when they entered the store.

"Ooh! Lav, that looks really sexy!" Hermione exclaimed later. Lavender was wearing a cerulean (blue-green) dress that was strapless and glided over the ground. Her blond hair looked exquisite with the coloring of the dress. The bottom ruffled into several layers of different lengths with a bluer under dress and the different layers becoming greener toward the edges. The hems formed tattered looking triangles at the bottom of the dress, though looking elegant and not at all ragged. Cerulean ballet flats completed the ensemble.

"I think I'll buy it." She said and walked back into the changing room in order to get dressed into her yellow peasant top and dark blue jeans and Wallabies. Ginny came out of the dressing room as she started to walk in. "Wow!" Lavender said appreciatively and eyed her dress. Ginny was wearing a forest green silk halter top dress that hugged her figure and had a slit that came all the way up the side to her hip bone. She was wearing stilettos with straps that tied around her ankles in complex arrays of knots.

"I'm so glad that sixth years are allowed to go if they have a date with a seventh year." She said with a relieved sigh. Professor Dumbledore had announced this at dinner on Tuesday, the day after he announced that there was going to be a ball.

"Speaking of which, Ginny." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Who is the lucky guy?"

"No one." Ginny replied and a faint blush started to rise to her cheeks. "You'll find out in two weeks like everyone else!"

"Fine, fine." Hermione said, going into deep thought as she tried to figure out who the mystery man was. Meanwhile, Harry stared at the mirror.

"I can't believe that's me." He said as he stared at the reflection.

"C'mon, Harry! You're the last one! Let's get going so we can have some butterbeers!"

"Coming!" Harry called out into the main shop and got dressed, and walked to the cash register to pay for his tux.

"Wow, Parvati." Lavender and Ginny said simultaneously. Parvati's dark hair seemed to shine even brighter in the pink silk dress she was wearing. It fit as a bell ball gown, the straps hanging off of her shoulders, making her neck look elegantly long. The bodice was a tight fit, becoming wider as the dress reached the hem and formed looping lines at the bottom with white mesh-like material sticking out for the four inches the hem was above the ground. She looked beautiful.

"Let's go Hermione!" Ginny called into the dressing room.

"Coming!" Came the muffled reply. After a few seconds, Hermione walked out of the curtains. "What do you think?" She asked and raised her arms into the air and twirled around.

"Oh my God." Lavender said…

MUAHAHA!!! I'm so evil! Of COURSE I won't tell you what her dress looks like yet! It has to be a surprise! Thank you to my reviewers on my first Chapter, FredWeasleyLover1126, ginsensu, and RaiKinTomBoy! Your reviews were much appreciated!

FredWeasleyLover1126: Thank you! I will try to make it just as funny in the next chapters!

RaiKimTomBoy: This fast enough? Lol

Ginsensu: Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his characters. (Though HARRY I wouldn't mind owning!) XD The lyrics are from "Fat Bottomed Girls" by Queen.

Chapter 3:

"I love kids and all, but this is really pushin' it." Madame Rosmerta thought as she brought yet another round of butterbeers to a rambunctious crowd of students in the back of the room. As was probably already guessed, this rambunctious crowd consisted of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Dean, Parvati, Seamus, Lavender, Ginny, and Neville. The ten had met up at the Three Broomsticks as planned and were now resting after a long day of shopping. The girls all had tall plastic bags hanging on the back of their chairs, as well as the guys who had already bought their tuxes. Hermione took a peek at her dress under the bag and smiled.

"Why you smiling so big, Hermione?" Harry asked as he saw her look in her bag. When she looked up, she had a huge grin on her face.

"I absolutely love my dress." She replied as an answer. Harry smiled at this.

"Can I see it?" He asked as he leaned over and started to pick up the corner of the bag.

"No!" She said and whacked his hand away. "You might tell my date what it looks like, and then it won't be a surprise!" Actually, she was thinking, "You might **be** my date and then it won't be a surprise!"

"You already have a date?" Harry asked, feeling put down for some reason.

"What? … No! I haven't even been approached yet, much less asked!" She said quickly and gestured with her arms for effect.

"Well, if you don't get asked, would you go with me as a friend? That way we won't be dateless."

"Absolutely." Hearing this, Neville walked back to his seat feeling defeated. He had finally mustered the courage to ask Hermione to the ball, but then Harry had asked her. Being in a loud bar, all that Neville heard was "Will you go with me?" and "Absolutely." As he sat moping in his seat, he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Can I pull my chair up to here?" Padma, Parvati's fraternal twin, asked with a smile.

"Sure." He said and scooted his chair over so that hers would fit at the table. "She's beautiful." He thought, Hermione being the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. "Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked on the spur of the moment.

"I'd love to, Neville." Padma said with a smile and he took her hand in his. Ron watched this encounter with jealousy.

"Why wouldn't Hermione respond like that when I asked **her** out?" He thought, but then he looked to his right and saw Luna. He smiled as he looked at her, admiring how pretty she looked when she laughed, her cheeks rosy with the effects of the butterbeer. Suddenly, he realized that Luna was staring back. He looked down at the tablecloth, his ears turning pink. He looked up when Luna reached over and gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Of course I'll go to the ball with you, Ron." She said with a dreamy smile. Ron realized that he hadn't even asked her yet. In fact, that was what he had been thinking he would do when he had been staring at her.

"Are you a mind reader?" He asked in shock at how she had seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"Horned Snorkblats, Ron! Of course not." She said laughing.

"Then how'd you know I was going to ask you?" Ron raised a questioning eyebrow.

She paused a moment and then said, "It was in your eyes." He smiled at her and then reached over and tucked a free strand of hair behind her ear. Suddenly, he felt a shock run through him. He stayed in that position for a moment, and the feeling intensified. Making a sudden decision, he leaned over and captured her lips with his. She was frozen with shock, but then, Luna started to kiss him back. They broke the kiss after a few seconds. "Merlin, Ron." She said with a smile, her eyes still closed. Then he kissed her again with even more passion.

"No canoodlin' 'n th' bar." A deep voice said behind them.

"Who th-?" But Ron ended his sentence. Hagrid was standing there with a huge smile. "Hey, Hagrid." He said. "Where have you been all week?"

"Tha' is 'ndisclos'd inf'rmation." He said and winked.

"Wha???" Ron asked.

"Means I can't tell ya." Hagrid laughed.

"Hagrid!" Hermione shrieked and ran over to give her friend a hug. "Where have you been?" She asked as she looked up from his stomach. Harry had walked over behind her. Now, he stood waiting for Hermione to finish with Hagrid. When she stepped back from the hug, Harry sprinted past her and hugged Hagrid as fiercely as a son with a long lost father.

"I missed you." He said quietly to his half-giant friend.

"I miss'd ya too." Hagrid said and then reached up and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hagrid, are you crying?" Ron asked. Hagrid nodded his head yes. "That means there's a baby horrendous animal somewhere nearby! Duck and cover!" He cried and jumped on Luna.

"R-!" Could be heard several seconds later from Luna.

"I don't want to know. I don't want to know. I don't want to know." Hermione said, squeezing her eyes closed. While this was going on, nobody noticed Harry walking over to the main bar where Madame Rosmerta was standing. He whispered something to her and she nodded her head in the affirmative. She then quickly walked off to the back room.

Minutes later, she handed Harry a microphone, and he said into it, "This song is for Hermione and all other girls just like her." Hermione gave him a puzzled look, when the song started as a group singing a cappella.

_Are you gonna take me home tonight_

_Ah, down beside that red firelight_

_Are you gonna let it all hang out_

_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round_

Then, a guitar solo followed the singers. Hermione's mouth was wide open by the time the fourth line was sung. She knew this song. In fact, it was one of her favorite songs by Queen. Harry walked over to her with a permanent smirk pasted on his face. "Harry!" Hermione screeched. She then stalked over angrily. He playfully hid behind Neville as if he couldn't be seen when he was at least six inches taller than the small boy. Once she reached him, she playfully punched him on the arm. "That was funny." She said and started laughing.

"I honestly think that you need to see a psychologist." Harry said as he rubbed his arm. "One second you were angry as heck. The next, you were laughing. You scare me." Hermione gasped and pushed him on the shoulder.

"I am not scary." She said as she daintily turned her head away from him as if she were ignoring him. "I just wanted to see the look on your face when you thought I was mad about you calling me a fat bottomed girl while playing my favorite song."

Harry shook his head from side to side. "You are such a girl." He said with a laugh.

"Thank you." She said and then started to walk away towards Hagrid. Harry then ran over to her and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!" She shrieked, resembling Mrs. Weasley.

"They are so oblivious." Ginny thought, "They don't even realize how much they're flirting with each other, they're so into each other. At least we can count on Neville to spread the rumor that Harry and Hermione are going together. That way, no one can mess with them." She smiled, thinking of a special platinum blond Slytherin. "Hermione is never going to forgive me for who I'm going with." She thought with a smirk.

After they left the Three Broomsticks, the ten friends walked around the magical side of Hogsmede. They went into Honeydukes, then Zonko's. Finally, the ten were dragged into the Hogsmede branch of Flourish and Blott's by Hermione, who wanted to see if they had a copy of a book that she wanted to read. Finally, after a tiring day in town, they all made their way up to their respective common rooms, looking forward to relaxing on Sunday. Then, it was Monday, and Double Potions…

A/N: Thank you to my faithful reviewers! I am amazed that people have actually taken the time to read my story! FYI for everyone, there will be a fight sometime in the next few chapters, who should it be between? I'm thinking Cho and Hermione!!! XD! Oh, I probably will not be able to update this fast through the later weeks, because, I have tennis and cheerleading practice, plus tumbling class! This story will probably be updated mostly on the weekends and maybe several times! I'm glad that you all liked chapter 2! It just came to me while I was sitting at my computer listening to my parents watch House! This one came just as easily, but other chapters probably won't! lol.

FredWeasleyLover1126: Thank you! This fast enough? lol

Agent Sam: Your review made me smile! Don't worry, Malfoy gets better by the end:D

Hermione Jane Granger 16: Don't worry, I will!

The Dark Feline: Your review made me laugh! And thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thank you to all of my reviewers! It makes me feel so loved! RaiKimTomBoy, Ibris, Phoenos, ginsensu, FredWesleyLover1126, and The Dark Feline, y'all are totally awesome! Anyway! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The plot is all mine. The film, _The Wizard of Oz,_ belongs to whoever made it. JULY 21ST! EEK!

Chapter 4:

When Hermione awoke the next morning, the weather was hot, humid, and raining. "The perfect Monday." She thought grimly. She then got dressed in her school uniform and robes, rolling her skirt once to make it shorter. She looked to see if her room mates were awake. They weren't. She smiled and picked up her pillow to sneak up on Parvati, who lay on her bed, facing the wall. When she reached the side of her friend's bed, a soft snore escaped from Parvati. Hermione suppressed a giggle and raised the pillow high above her head. She brought the pillow down on Parvati's dark one, and a resounding THWUMP followed. Parvati blearily opened one eye and glared at Hermione. Then, she slowly sat up with her hair in a huge bushy tangle that covered almost all of her face after the pillow's impact. Hermione then did the same thing to Lavender and produced the same hair result. Lavender sleepily got off of her bed and looked in the mirror and shrieked at her reflection.

"MY HAIR!" She wailed, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!"

"I am." Hermione said and started laughing uncontrollably, "Do you want us to call you Cousin It?" She asked with tears streaming down her face.

(A/N I do this EVERY FREAKING TIME that I laugh! Even if it's just for a second, I have tears all over my face if I laugh. It's so annoying! Grr…)

Lavender narrowed her eyes angrily at Hermione. "Fine, then I won't tell you what I heard about Harry yesterday."

"What did you h-hear (mmf) Cousin I-It?" Hermione asked while trying hard not to laugh.

"I didn't hear anything worth mentioning." Lavender said in a sing-song voice. "It was that thing I told you yesterday, Parvati." She said over her shoulder without looking back at her friend.

"You mean how Harry and Ginny broke up this summer?" She asked with a yawn. Hermione gaped open-mouthed, and Lavender whirled on Parvati.

"You weren't supposed to... Oh my God your hair." She stopped herself mid-sentence and stared at Parvati.

"What about it?" Parvati asked as she turned to look in the mirror. Then, she screamed. "HERMIONE!" She shrieked after several seconds of screaming. "You are so dead!" Hermione quickly dashed down the stairs thinking that Parvati wouldn't follow for fear of public humiliation. She did.

Harry was lounging in an armchair when he heard someone scream from the girls' dormitories. "Strange girls." He thought. Minutes later, he heard shrieks of "My hair, look at what you did to my hair." "That sounds like Lavender." He thought with a smirk. Finally, he heard a long scream, someone yell "Hermione" angrily, and a shout of "You are so dead."

Suddenly, Hermione appeared at the bottom of the steps. He smiled at how determined she looked when she ran. Then, Hermione turned to the side, and he saw a freakish, dark-haired furry monster on a person's head. "Bloody-!" He shouted and fell out of his chair in surprise. "It must have attacked Parvati's head." He thought and then snuck over to the broom closet and hefted a heavy wooden one. (A/N: uh-oh)

"I'll get it!" He said as he came near her. "Don't worry Parvati." He said. The girl turned towards him, and then he swung the bristled side of the broom at the furry thing with all his might.

"Harry, don't…" Hermione started, but was interrupted when the broom made contact with Parvati's head. This action knocked her hair to the side as she fell to the floor in shock.

"Whoops." Harry stated eloquently once he saw that the "monster" was just her hair. Hermione grimaced and ran over to Parvati's aid. She placed one of the semi-unconscious girl's arms over her left shoulder. Then, she glared at Harry who was staring at her in surprise.

"Well?" She asked angrily.

"Well what?" He responded belatedly.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"Oh, right." He rushed over and placed her other arm on his right shoulder.

"So far, you're 0 for 2, Harry." Hermione said as he planted a hand in the small of Parvati's back and grabbed Parvati's left hand with his. Hermione mimicked his action in the opposite, and his bare arm rested on hers as her robe sleeve caught on Parvati's side. She nearly dropped Parvati when another shock, almost like electricity, surged through her arm and up to her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked with worry evident on his face.

"I'm fine. Let's just get her to the Hospital Wing."

Poppy Pomfrey had had a quiet morning in the Hospital Wing. No one had been injured or suffered from any broken bones yet, as Quidditch hadn't started, and she had been about to drink a celebratory glass of vodka, when the threesome walked in. "I hit her with a broom." Harry said immediately, "I thought her hair was a monster." He continued as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Five years until retirement. Five years until retirement." Madame Pomfrey thought to calm herself when she wanted to throw her vodka bottle at Harry's thick head. "And the "Golden" Trio won't be here for most of them." This last thought calmed her considerably, and Madame Pomfrey started humming happily as she went to go get her healing supplies.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered across from Parvati as they set her on one of the hospital cots. "Why is Madame Pomfrey humming "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead?"

"I don't know. Maybe her job has finally gotten to her." She said. When Harry gave her a puzzled look, Hermione demonstrated by making small circles beside her temple and crossing her eyes.

"Oh," Harry said non-convincingly. Then, he understood, "Oh!"

"You can be so thick sometimes, Harry." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Hey!" He said indignantly and pushed her shoulder. "I take that as an insult!" Hermione pushed him back with a laugh, and then he pushed her in response, laughing, and then, before they knew it, they were pushing each other back and forth constantly and laughing nonstop.

"Children! I am trying to heal a patient! If you must rough house, do it OUTSIDE!" Madame Pomfrey yelled. Hermione and Harry looked down meekly at the ground. They quickly shuffled out of the room.

"Why are the halls so empty?" Harry asked Hermione once they were outside and the Hospital Wing door had closed behind them.

"Oh, crap." Hermione said and slapped her forehead.

"What?"

"We're late for Potions."

"Crap."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, how nice of you to join us." Snape said with a sneer roughly ten minutes later when they ran breathlessly into the room.

"We were in the Hospital Wing, Professor." Hermione gasped.

"Do you have a note?" Snape asked through clenched teeth.

"Um… No?" She said.

"Detention for the rest of the week, and 30 points from Gryffindor for tardiness! Lateness has no excuse! Now, take your seats so we can begin the lesson." There was a long silence while everyone quickly got out the ingredients needed for the potion they were assigned to do.

As Harry rushed to the table he and Hermione were assigned to, he tripped and nearly ran to Hermione. The only way he managed to stop himself was by grabbing onto the table and running into it. Hermione started giggling. Then, Harry started to chuckle. Unfortunately, Snape had walked across the room to see what the hold up was. "And what, may I ask is so humorous Mr. Potter and Miss Granger?" Snape asked with a sneer, "You know how much I'd… _hate_ to take away more house points."

"Nothing, Sir." Hermione said quickly and opened her book to the potion the class was in the process of making. By the end of class, Professor Snape had taken away at least 20 points from Gryffindor, and had yelled at Neville about accidentally covered Malfoy in potion when he tripped while walking toward the front to turn in his cauldron. Snape had unfortunately not seen that Malfoy had actually tripped Neville and Neville had actually dumped it on him on purpose. Finally, Harry, Hermione, and Ron rushed out of the dungeons later to go to lunch.

"How do I hate you, Snape, you ask? Let me count the ways." Harry grumbled as they all sat down to eat.

"I know! I mean, a week's worth detention is okay for being twenty minutes late, but 20 house points, too? Geez, everyone's gonna figure out it was us when they look at the hour glasses. We're **always** the ones who get points taken away!" Hermione growled. "Stupid Snape."

Ron gasped, "Hermione insulted a teacher! It's the end of the world! Duck and cover!" Ron grabbed Luna as she sat down beside him.

"Ron-!" Luna said and was cut off from underneath the table.

"I don't want to know. I don't want to know. I don't want to know." Hermione chanted.

"Déjà vu much!" Harry laughed. "You guys said the exact same things on Saturday!" They all laughed when Ron and Luna came back above the table much later. "Have fun you two?" Harry sniggered. Finally, one class of DADA and one class of Transfiguration later, the group of friends all hung out in the common room. When the clock chimed ten o'clock, Hermione stretched and yawned.

"Well, guys, I'm going to bed. Tomorrow, we have Charms and History of Magic, so I don't want to be too tired. Night everybody!" She hugged Ron and then Luna and everyone else except for Harry. Finally, right before she went to her dorm, Harry crossed her path.

"Don't I get a hug?" He asked with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes. They hugged each other tightly. Then, Harry kissed Hermione's cheek softly. "Meet me here later tonight when everyone is gone." Harry whispered into her ear. Hermione nodded slightly and he kissed her cheek again. "Night 'Mione!" He called and she quickly climbed the stairs. Once she couldn't be seen from downstairs, she felt her cheek. It was still warm.

MUAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! You guys don't get to find out what happen 'til next week! MUAHAHAHA! I LOVE doing that! Sorry if I seem unusually cruel. And like I said, dear readers, READ AND REVIEW! Am I moving too fast? Too slow? Let me know! See y'all next week!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter AGAIN, but I stayed up all night last night watching all four HPs in a row, so please excuse any mistakes. ANYWAY on with the story! THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! PLEASE CONTINUE TO R & R!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter! You are SUCH a sock if you think I do!

Chapter 5:

"10:08." Hermione looked at the clock. She sat back on her bed and lay there, staring at her ceiling, lost in thought. "I wonder what he wants." She thought for perhaps the millionth time that night. She lay there for what felt like an hour and then thought, "I'd better check the time." She turned to her right and looked at the clock face. "10:09." "HURRY UP!" She shouted into the empty dormitory. Finally, to make the time go faster, she pulled out _Hogwarts: A History Vol. 2_, which had just come out.

After a while, Parvati climbed the stairs followed by Lavender. Parvati had a large purple bruise on the side of her head from the broom, and her nose didn't look exactly straight. Hermione opened her mouth to say hello, but Parvati cut her off, "I'm still not speaking to you." Hermione decided to let her simmer and returned to her book. At about 11:30, Hermione got up. "I think I forgot my bag in the common room," she said. Then, she rushed out of the room before Lavender could question her.

Meanwhile, Harry was waiting nervously in the common room. He didn't know how he was going to say what he wanted to. The common room was completely empty as he went over his speech again and again in his head. The invisibility cloak lay next to him, along with the Marauder's Map. Suddenly, Hermione appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey." She said with one of her irresistible smiles.

"Hey." He replied as a blush started creeping over his cheeks. It was a hot night, so Hermione had worn shorts and a tank top as pajamas. Her hair was down and curled gently down to the small of her back as she walked barefoot over to Harry.

"What did you want to see me about?" She asked and raised one eyebrow.

"Uh… Let's go outside first," he said and gestured toward the window.

"Harry! That's against school rules! We could get detention and point reductions!"

"And we care because…?"

"Good point," she said and made a grab for the cloak.

"Ah ah ah." He said and shook his head. "You're not old enough to hold the cloak." Hermione pretended to pout and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then I get to hold the map." She said with a triumphant look.

"Fine," Harry said in resignation. "But only if you can unlock it, though." He said with a smirk. Hermione glared at him and snatched the parchment away from him.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She whispered. The map immediately sprung to life with its many moving dots. "Filch is on the second floor." She said with her brows furrowed, "And Mrs. Norris is just outside. She's not moving."

"Should we chance it?" He asked and leaned over her shoulder. Hermione suppressed her joyful smiled that wanted to burst onto her face.

"Yeah, we should." She said with a mischievous grin and grabbed his hand to drag him to the portrait hole. They threw on the cloak, which seemed surprisingly long without Ron, and quietly opened the portrait. Mrs. Norris was right beside the portrait, and she hissed at them

"Run!" Harry whispered into her ear. They rushed down stairs and through corridors until they reached the huge front doors. Suddenly, Hermione realized that she hadn't released Harry's hand since they left the tower. She regretfully let go and opened the heavy oak doors. Surprisingly, she managed to open the door without a single squeak coming from the hinges. A pleasant rush of summer wind played with her hair through the thin cloak. Once they reached outside, Hermione threw off the cloak and ran around in the warm night air.

"Oh my gosh, it feels so good out here!" She exclaimed and held her arms out turning in tight circles.

"Hermione!" Harry said loudly, "People can see you!"

"What?" She asked, laughing. Harry sighed, exasperated, and closed the gap between them by grabbing her around the waist and pinning her down on the ground.

"I said 'people can see you'." He said in a low voice because they were so close together.

"I thought that was all the fun of breaking the rules." She said and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I would rather not be expelled during my last year at Hogwarts when I'm learning to be an Animagus. Thank you very much."

"Fine, I'll stay under the cloak." She said in resignation. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see." He whispered into her ear, causing chill bumps to rise all up and down her spine. "You know what? I think I'll make this a bit more fun." He said brightly. She could tell he was smiling just by listening to his voice. Suddenly, he whipped out his wand, and she had a blindfold over her eyes. She tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out in panic because she could no longer tell where he was.

"I'm right here." He said soothingly from her side. She smiled, slightly reassured, and then smiled even wider when he placed his hands on the sides of her hips and gently pushed her forward. For a while, they just walked like this, sometimes changing direction, until Hermione had no idea where she was. Finally, they stopped and Hermione managed to try to stop the circles her mind was going in.

"Hermione, lie down." Harry said softly. She was slightly puzzled, but she did as she was told. Finally, she heard Harry draw his wand and suddenly, her blindfold was gone. She found herself in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch with what seemed to be millions and millions of stars unfolding in the sky overhead. She looked to her left and found Harry's brilliant green eyes staring back at her. She smiled uncomfortably underneath his gaze, but did not break eye contact.

"Hermione," Harry said and she turned to look at him, "I have been thinking a lot lately, wondering why I've been so elated since Saturday. Then, earlier today, I finally figured it out. It was my friendly date with you." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, but otherwise, she didn't show any other reaction to his words. "Then, I started to feel kind of depressed after this realization. I once again analyzed why I was feeling that way, and then once again, I came to the same conclusion. Our friendly date… I think that I want it to be a… real… date, Hermione. So, would you go to the Ball with me?" Hermione sat still for a second, speechless, and then, she started nodding her head vigorously.

Harry smiled and looked back up at the stars. He was going to the Ball with Hermione. He. Was. Going. To. The. Ball. With. Hermione. He turned from the sky to look at Hermione, and found her looking at him. They slowly started moving towards each other, their faces getting closer and closer together. Just as their lips were about to touch, they heard a distant yell. A yell that sounded like it was in pain. They looked at the castle, then back at each other. Then, somehow reaching a mutual agreement without words, they picked themselves up. Hermione looked at the Map in her pocket. "Ron, you are so stupid." She muttered.

"What?" Harry asked as he threw the cloak around them.

"That." She said and pointed at four dots clustered in a corner of the school. When Harry looked closer, he saw that they were Ron, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Unfortunately for the four, Professor McGonagall's dot was heading directly towards the foursome.

"We better get to the Hospital Wing." Harry said. "That's where they'll be heading next if I know Ron." After he said this, the pair sprinted towards the castle, running as fast as possible without their ankles being able to be seen.

The next day, a notice was posted on the bulletin board in the Gryffindor Common Room. It read:

EMERGENCY QUIDDITCH TRYOUT THIS FRIDAY

BECAUSE OUR CURRENT KEEPER IS

UNABLE TO PLAY DUE TO VIOLENCE

WHEN: FRIDAY, THE 12TH

WHERE: THE QUIDDITCH PITCH

TIME: 6:00 PM – 8:00 PM

ONLY 3RD THROUGH 7TH YEARS

TRYOUT IS ONLY FOR KEEPER POSITION

THE NEW KEEPER WILL BE ANNOUNCED

AT BREAKFAST ON SATURDAY AFTER

TRYOUTS

Harry Potter, Quidditch Captain

MUAHAHAHA!!! I AM SO EVIL! I LOVE doing these cliffies! Anyway, read and review! If I get 10 reviews for this chapter, I will update! Any less, and I will not until I get 10!!!!! MUAHAHA!!!! BLACKMAIL!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: 'Ello! I have had MANY requests to make my chapters longer, so your wish has been granted! I have decided that Malfoy is going to do something to Ginny and she will end up with someone else. NOT by popular request, but by my own opinion on the subject. I've been reading the HP series lately, and I have decided something. I REALLY hate to GW/DM pairing. My profile, story, etc. are going to be changed as an aftereffect. Another thing about this story is that it's POST OoTP and PRE HBP FYI! OK… I think that's everything. OH YEAH AND, HARRY is going to tell HERMIONE about his breakup with GINNY himself! OK, on with the story! OH, and for those wondering when Hermione and Harry will start dating, patience…

ALSO!!!

_Words_ are thought

**Words** are emphasized in speech

Words are talking or normal

Disclaimer: Neither I, nor any of my relatives, unfortunately, own the Harry Potter characters, places, etc.

Chapter 6:

"**RONALD WEALSLEY**!" Ginny shouted as she burst through the Hospital Wing door on Tuesday at breakfast. "How **COULD** you get yourself on **PROBATION** of all things?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips and making a perfect copy of Mrs. Weasley's favorite stance. She ignored Madame Pomfrey's shushing and turned slowly redder. "**WELL**?" She screamed at the cowering Ron. Ron opened his mouth, but only strangled monosyllabic sounds came out. Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation and stalked over to where Hermione was lounging in an arm chair by Ron's cot.

"He's too thick to understand why you're mad, Gin." Hermione said with her hands behind her neck and without opening her eyes.

"You should know by now, what with having to live with him for 16 years and all." Harry added as he tipped his chair backwards precariously.

"Shut up!" Ginny retorted with a scowl, and then she proceeded to nudge him with her foot so that he slowly tipped over and fell to the floor with a loud bang.

"Ow!" He cried angrily and shot up, blushing furiously. Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder in a taunt and walked around Ron's cot to the other side. She then continued to tell him off rather loudly, while Madame Pomfrey shot up from her seat.

"Let's go before Madame Pomfrey has a seizure." Harry said into Hermione's ear. Hermione jumped in her seat. She hadn't expected him to be so close. She opened her eyes to glare at him.

"You know I hate it when you do that." She said, leaning backwards so that she was looking him in the eye. He smirked in that irresistible way he did. "_Don't faint. Don't faint_." Hermione told herself as the pleasant smell of Old Spice filled her nose.

"I know." Harry said, rousing her to the present. "That's why I do it." She narrowed her eyes, but then she stood up and followed him out of the room.

"It sure is a beautiful day." She said later as they walked around on the grounds. "I wish it were Saturday instead of Tuesday."

"I don't." Harry grimaced. "Saturday is when I announce the Quidditch Tryouts results."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Hermione said and held his hand comfortingly.

"_Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush_." Harry ordered himself as he stared at her. Her cheeks were rosy under the heat of the sun, and her hair shone with a barely detectable shine. "You should try out." He said to distract himself.

"What? No way! You know how terrified of heights I am!"

"You could get used to it…" Harry muttered.

"No! I completely have no hand-eye coordination---!"

"---Said the volleyball/soccer star." Harry interrupted sarcastically.

Hermione raised one eyebrow, "I never said I was a star at those things."

"So? The way you rave about soccer with Dean, you have to be GOOD at it." Hermione and Dean had had several hour long debates about the game.

"I COULD just like them."

"Ah, but you see, Hermione dearest," Harry said in a sarcastically sweet voice that reminded Hermione of Pansy Parkinson, "You never like anything you aren't phenomenal at: e.g. Divination."

"That was just a bunch of rubbish." Hermione said with a glare at the respective tower. "There was no authentic magic in all that garbage."

"But, you see," Harry continued in his "Pansy" voice, he liked to call it, "You just proved that it's in your nature not to like things you're not good at."

"Touché… I don't like Potions! Ha ha ha! You can't wiggle out of that, can you?" Harry opened his mouth to respond, but laughed instead, and they started to walk across the grounds.

"Ginny never told you why she and I broke up, did she?" Harry asked abruptly as the slowly circled the lake.

"She never even told me that y'all had broken up in the first place. And even if she had tried, I would have told her it was none of my business." Hermione replied.

"Oh." Harry said, stunned. "_Hermione really is something to be that unconcerned about others' personal lives. I thought Ginny would've told Hermione every intimate detail about our breaking up the minute they saw each other._" He thought to himself. Then, he said, "Well, we did."

"Thank you for stating the obvious. We look forward to another obvious statement in," At this, Hermione looked at an imaginary watch on her bare arm, "8 minutes."

"Ha, ha," Harry said sarcastically. "Do you want to know why we broke up or not?"

"And what, exactly, makes you think I care?" Hermione asked airily. "_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Kidding." She quickly covered up for it. "Go ahead." They sat down at the end of the dock that juts towards the middle of the lake. Hermione basked in the sun as she listened to Harry explaining the events of the previous summer.

"At the end of last year, I finally got up the courage and asked Ginny out. I assume you remember?" Hermione gave Harry a look that said "**DUH**!". "Anyway, Ginny and I started dating and I thought that we were really happy together. We got to know each other better while I stayed at the Weasleys' over the holiday. In July, though, everything started to go wrong. Horribly wrong. We became more distanced from each other, and she would get mad at me when I wrote you letters." Hermione recalled receiving a letter almost every single day from Harry over the summer. "She would accuse me of cheating on her and make me feel guilty. Over a stupid letter! I would try to make it up to her, and then she would go back to normal until she next saw me writing a letter to you. Once I learned not to let her see me writing your letters, I thought that everything was going to go great. It was just natural jealousy after all, nothing serious. Instead, Ginny started getting angry at me for playing Quidditch with her brothers and not paying attention to her 24/7. I started hiding during the day and would take any chance I could to get away from the house. I got so desperate that I would hide in broom cupboards," Harry shuddered at the reminder of his time with the Dursleys, "when she passed by so that I wouldn't have to be screamed at. On my birthday, it was terrible. Ginny threw her present at my head when your letter arrived with your homemade cake." Hermione smiled when she remembered how much time and effort went into that cake. She then frowned when she realized that **she** had been the reason they had broken up, "She went livid and told me that it was over unless I never talked to you again. Of course, I could never lose you, and I told her so. I didn't know if she was serious when she stomped out of the room, I thought she was putting on another of her pointless temper tantrums. I knew it was truly over, though, when I found her and Dean snogging in a closet outside my room that night. Instead of being sad or angry, like I thought I would be, my initial feeling was relief."

Hermione interrupted, "Wait, **I** am the reason you two broke up? Why don't either of you hate me?"

"I could never hate you. And Ginny? Well, she just decided that she was glad that she had broken up with me and decided that she would treat you exactly the same." Harry explained.

"Wow, the rest of the summer must have been pretty awkward." Hermione remarked.

"Nah, I just continued to use the same routine I used most of the summer." Harry said with a laugh. "None of the Weasleys saw me again, except Mrs. Weasley, until September 1st. I hid during mealtimes and everything."

"Aah… That whole thing was complicated." Hermione sighed.

"Pssh, tell me about it." Harry said and rolled his eyes. "Want to go swimming?" he asked suddenly with a grin.

"And the worst timing award goes to… Harry Potter for "Want to go swimming?"!" Hermione said sarcastically. "You should know that I now feel all guilty. Besides, what would we swim **in**?"

"Our clothes." Harry clarified as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really? I thought that we would just go skinny dipping!" Hermione said sarcastically again. She then looked at her wrist, "Ah! You're 2 minutes late! The world is ending!"

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Your obvious statement every 8 minutes. You said one 10 minutes ago, and you're supposed to say them every 8 minutes."

"Really? I thought that my obvious statement every 8 minutes was every **9** minutes." Harry said sarcastically. "Anyways, you can't tell time with your bare arm! It's impossible!"

"Uh huh! There is with magic!" Hermione said and waved her fingers at him theatrically.

"There's no such thing as--- … Oh."

"Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart." Hermione muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Harry said and gently pushed her shoulder. Hermione jumped to her feet.

"You shut up!" She said playfully and shoved him back, hard.

"You!" Harry said and pushed her closer to the lake.

"You!" Hermione said, pushing him.

"**YOU**!" Harry shouted and shoved her with all his might. Hermione started to fall precariously over the edge of the dock. She tried to find a handhold, and she grabbed Harry's wrist. Instead of stopping her, Harry fell forwards with her unexpected weight, and they splashed into the water. Hermione stood up, The water came up to the hollow at the base of her throat and what she guess as even with Harry's chest. She looked for Harry and finally saw him struggling to get out by climbing back on the pier. She smirked and sank so that the water came up to just below her eyes. She snuck up to just behind Harry and then went underwater and grabbed his ankle in a steel-like grip. "**ARRGH**!" Harry exclaimed and fell backwards. Hermione managed to swim out of the way, and when he resurfaced, she linked her arms behind his neck and stood in front of him.

"Surprise." Hermione whispered with a giggle, Suddenly, Harry captured her lips with is. Hermione responded for a moment, and then she cut off the kiss.

"Are you sure we should be---?" She started.

"Yes." Harry gasped and recaptured her mouth. Hermione tightened her arms around his neck…

AWW!!!! Are they cute or what? How was THAT for a long chappie? Sorry about the delay folks, but it was Spring Break this week and I haven't been home and part of the chapter was saved on here so I couldn't post one from anywhere else and, AAH!

THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!! R&R!!!

Harry's My Boy


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Harry Potter or its characters or places._**

**_A/N: Just thought you guys would like an update!!! LOVED ALL MY REVIEWS!!! BLESS ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! Also, I am now upping the price for the chapter after this one….. 20 REVIEWS!!!! You guys can definitely handle that:) Well, for now, on with the story!_**

Chapter 7:

Hermione and Harry trudged up to the castle, sopping wet. Hermione's hair was clinging to the back of her neck in a bedraggled mess, her jeans looked like they were made of black leather instead of navy denim, and her lime green sports bra was clearly visible through her white button-up polo shirt. Harry's hair was hanging in his eyes, his glasses were so spotted with droplets that they were nearly impossible to see with, his white polo was also see through, but his was invisible to the skin, and his jeans were started to die his legs blue. However, both of them were grinning madly at each other. Hermione sighed. "That was fun." She said when they made eye contact for about the fiftieth time.

"Which part?" Harry asked with a smirk. Hermione smacked him on the arm with a glare.

But then, she grinned again and said, "Both."

"Both?" Harry repeated in confusion.

"Pre- and Post- kiss," she replied. After they had fallen (accidentally of course) into the lake, Hermione and Harry had splashed around and swam for a while, and then they had climbed out of the pleasantly warm water into the hot September air and had started walking up to the castle to change before Charms and lunch.

"Do you know what time it is?" Hermione asked Harry suddenly.

"My watch isn't water proof." Harry readily replied.

"And you can't fix it with magic because…" Hermione prompted him to finish the statement.

"My wand is in my bag in the dormitory." Harry said.

""Why is it up **there**?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Because we have a free period now and I didn't want to carry it around for nothing." Harry explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Hermione admitted.

"Where's yours." Harry asked, noticing that she hadn't pulled it out to dry off or use.

"Upstairs, in my bag, in the dormitory." Hermione said as she started to blush in embarrassment.

"Why is it up **there**?" Harry asked, mimicking her body language and tone perfectly.

"You know why." Hermione snarled, "I just thought you'd have it with you because moldy Voldy's at large and everything."

'But this is **Hogwarts**!" Harry said, exasperated. "You said so yourself, "There's no way anyone can apparate or magically get in here" or something like that. Plus, you're forgetting Dumbledore's still here. Remember, "the only wizard Voldemort always feared"?"

"That does not give you cause for rash actions!" Hermione scolded.

"Said the woman who **also** forgot her wand." Harry said while raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just go dry off." Hermione huffed.

"If you will turn to page 32 in your books," Professor McGonagall started in Animagus Training roughly three hours later, "you will find the section on the revealing of your Animagus form and the first Animagus transformation." Harry turned to the required page and started to get excited. "_Finally! Something worth learning!_" He thought. Somehow, Harry had miraculously managed to focus his mind to his lessons, and he had discovered that he was as adept at Transfiguration as at DADA.

"Now, I must warn you," McGonagall continued once the fifteen students reached the page, "Animagus transformations are very taxing on the wizard's –or witch's-," she added and beamed at Hermione, Hannah Abbot, Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones, Parvati, Lavender, and Padma Patil, the girls in the class. This class was the first with almost the same amount of girls as boys, "energy when first starting out. So, you all are probably going to become very familiar with the Hospital Wing over the next few months." A nervous chuckle rippled around the room. Unfortunately for Harry and Hermione, Malfoy had not been expelled, but just given detentions for the rest of the year. Professor Snape had talked with Dumbledore, and they had even decided that he was allowed to play at Quidditch matches. Blaise Zabini and Pansy were the only other Slytherins in the room. The other students were: Seamus, Dean, Harry, Hermione, Hannah, Ernie McMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley (?), Susan, Padma, Parvati, Lavender, and Terry Boot. All fifteen had excellent grades and were therefore, given a chance to become an Animagus.

Blaise raised his hand. "Are you saying this is dangerous?" He asked with raised eyebrows. McGonagall opened her mouth to reply, but Ernie beat her to it.

"No, she's just giving us a warning because it's no more dangerous than running barefoot on molten lava." He said sarcastically.

"But this **is** dangerous." Hannah put in.

"Exactly!" Everyone stared at Ernie in open mocking.

"_O... K_," Hermione thought. "That made no sense." She said aloud.

"So?" Ernie asked accusingly.

"**So**," Harry jumped to Hermione's defense, "you were being sarcastic, and it didn't make any sense." Ernie opened his mouth to retaliate.

"Ernie, are you feeling alright, mate?" Dean asked carefully to stop the upcoming two-on-one row. "You look half-crazed."

"No, I'm fine. Perfectly normal." He said. A few people snickered.

"LIKE I WAS SAYING!" McGonagall said loudly to be heard, sensing another conveniently class-long debate, "THE CHANGE INTO AN ANIMAGUS IS VERY EXHAUSTING TO THE WITCH OR WIZARD WHO PERFORMS IT! THEREFORE, IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT YOU ALL EAT A LARGE MEAL BEFORE COMING TO THIS CLASS! Do all of you understand?" She asked, her voice returning to normal volume. The class nodded. "Good. Today, we are going to find what animal our Animagus form is. Malfoy! You first."

"What do I do, Professor?" Malfoy simpered.

"Look deep inside yourself. Concentrate on your inner being. Then, when you are ready, say the incantation _Aperio_."

"Dimwit." Hermione muttered.

"What?" Harry whispered.

"That information was on page one! He should have at least paid a little attention!" Harry smirked. He now remembered Professor McGonagall stressing that incantation several times in previous classes. Harry's mind returned to the class just in time to see a yellowish ball appear in front of Malfoy, on his table.

"A puffskein." Professor McGonagall announced to the class. Harry choked to hide his laughter, Hermione's face turned a brilliant purple, and Malfoy turned green with embarrassment.

"I'm going to turn into a puffskein?" He asked numbly.

"A much beloved animal." Professor McGonagall smiled, although Harry could have sworn that she had almost started laughing after her announcement.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Professor McGonagall call on him next. Hermione elbowed Harry in the ribs. "**What**?" He asked in agitation.

"It's your turn." She whispered fiercely at him.

"Oh," Harry started to blush, "Sorry." Harry closed his eyes and started to focus. The entire room was silent. When his mind was blank, he muttered the spell very quietly. When he opened his eyes, a scarlet mini Fawkes was staring back up at him on his table.

"A phoenix, "Professor McGonagall said in approval, "very good." Harry stared in surprise as the mini phoenix dissolved and he then looked at Hermione. She was absolutely glowing.

"_I wonder why_?" Harry thought, but before he could ask her, it was Hermione's turn to perform the spell. The whole classroom hushed again. Harry saw Hermione's eyes close, her expression peaceful.

Then, she raised her wand, "_Aperio_." She said as quietly as Harry had. Professor McGonagall's eyes widened, Harry dropped his wand, and Hermione beamed with pleasure.

As the animal dissolved, Professor McGonagall said, "Two of a kind," to the shocked room. Hermione was phoenix too.

**_MUAHAHA!!! I JUST LOOOVE THESE CLIFFIES!!! Anyway, special thanks to all of my reviewers. I've had a lot of fun writing for you guys so far!!!! OK! Here comes some fun! I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever can guess what's so special about pg. 32. It ACTUALLY gives a huge hint if you know what book to look into!!! There's my hint. It's in a book by J. K. Rowling. Tell me your guess in your review!!! REMEMBER! I won't update until you lot cough up 20 reviews!!!_**

**_ HP + HG FOREVER!!!_**

**_Harry's My Boy_**


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

OK. Even though I hate these things, I thought that I had to write one. OK? The book, pg. 32, stuff. It's from a book of JK Rowling's that ISN'T Harry Potter! That is the BIGGEST hint I can give you when it comes to that thing. AND, when Hermione says "Do you think we should---?", she's saying "Do you think we should be doing this?" And then Harry's answer is quite plain. OK. This story is pre HBP PLOT and post OOTP PLOT. I just wanted to make them in seventh year for fun. There's nothing else so. Oh yeah! All the reviews for this chappie will count as reviews for the last chappie too. So if you want to guess at the thing again, enter your guess here!!! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!

Harry's My Boy


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hola, everybody! Well, I'm not ENTIRELY hideously late this time:) GUESS WHAT!!! This is my 2**__**nd**__** longest chapter EVER!!!! WOOT! Anyway, sorry that I'm kinda late today, but I had to organize a surprise party for one of my best friends yesterday because she's moving away to a different state, and so I had to paint this huge sign for her that says "We'll miss you" and it took me practically all morning yesterday and then we had the party and so I am just now getting on the computer at 7:16 P.M. the next day. So, my reviewers, I only had 18 REVIEWS! You are lucky that I am actually posting this!!! I'm only giving you this chappie because you guys got two away so I thought that would be a little mean not to give it to you. PLEASE give me 20 reviews this time!!! I only have 25 until I have one hundred so if you guys could achieve that I would LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!! OK, about the pg. 32 business, in **_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_**, on pg. 32, there is the passage about phoenixes. JK Rowling actually wrote this even though it says Newt Scamander. Anyway, that out of the way, I am dedicating this chappie to my friend Shelby because she just deserves it! OK, on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I sadly don't own Harry Potter people. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell YOU! Geez…**_

Chapter 8:

"Why didn't you tell me you knew what you were going to be?" Harry asked brusquely as they all poured out of the Transfiguration classroom to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Throughout the whole class, Harry had been trying to catch Hermione's eye, but she was blatantly avoiding eye contact with him. The rest of the class had been uneventful. Malfoy was going to be a puffskein ("Loser," Harry had whispered.), Blaise a panther ("He's menacing enough," Hermione admitted.), Pansy a flamingo ("She wore that hideous pink dress in fourth year, so **that's** appropriate." Hermione had commented in disgust.), Lavender a niffler ("Well, she **is** attracted to shiny jewelry!" Harry had said.), Parvati a pelican ("Her mouth is big enough." Hermione muttered in repugnance. ), Seamus a red setter ("AWW!" Hermione whispered.), Dean a great horned owl ("**No** idea where **that** came from." Harry had said.), Hannah was going to be a small white mouse ("She **is** quiet." Harry had supposed.), Ernie a peacock ("He's **definitely** pompous enough for **that** animal." Harry had muttered in dislike.), Justin a viper ("How appropriate!" Hermione had laughed. (A/N: see year two)), Susan a sheltie collie ("LASSIE COME HOME!" Hermione quoted.), and Padma a cougar ("She's a ferocious individual." Harry had said. "That's the best you can come up with?" Hermione had asked trying to hide a giggle.).

"BECAUSE! I didn't want you practicing that spell alone in the Room of Requirement like I did." Harry and Hermione just happened to both be phoenixes. (A/N: WHAT A COINCIDENCE:) ) Hermione had already known what she was going to be before class that day.

"Is that why you were so happy? You knew we were going to be the same animal when I got a phoenix?" Hermione looked both ways down the hall, and then she dragged Harry into a tiny niche. "You know, Hermione," Harry said with a smirk, "if you fancy a snog, you should ask me instead of bodily forcing me into a hold in a wall."

"Keep dreaming. It's called a "niche", Harry, and I "bodily forced" you in here so that I could explain something to you in private." Hermione said, ignoring his flirting ministrations.

"What is it then?" He asked, thinking it was still about "them".

"Two same Animagi transformations, such as ours, symbolize something about those two people. It usually means that the two are meant to be together. Life mates, true love, whatever you want to call it. Whichever you choose. Anyway, supposedly, we're "made for each other." Hermione said making air quotes. She waited a few seconds as Harry processed this information.

"But this happens all the time. I'm sure loads of people here have them." Harry said hopefully.

"Not exactly, Harry. Soul mate pairing via the Animagus is extremely rare. It's uncommon for it to appear even twice in a century."

"So?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Follow me," she said and started to walk in the direction of the Entrance Hall.

"But what about DADA?" Harry asked her retreating back.

"OK, FINE! We'll stay out after hours tonight AGAIN and bring the invisibility cloak with us." Hermione had walked back to the niche. She turned to go towards the DADA classroom, but Harry grabbed her shoulder. She turned to tell him to let go, but Harry's mouth crashed onto hers. Hermione stood in breathless shock for half a second, but then she responded with her own mouth. The couple finally broke apart several seconds later. Harry smiled and Hermione returned it. As they started walking toward the DADA class, Harry slipped his right arm around her waist (under her robes) and put his right hand in her right front jean pocket. They walked in this position the rest of the way to class.

"I've decided it." Harry announced as the group sat in the common room later that night. "I'm just going to play with six players. We're not even going to have tryouts." Harry had been going through the forms all of the tryout-ees had turned in to compete for the spot. He had been sitting there for at least two hours straight, and he still hadn't gotten through all of them. "Oh, and Hermione, I have your form." He held out the gold piece of paper for her to fill out. "I need this before the end of tonight."

"I already told you, Harry, I'm not trying out." Hermione said with a scowl, but she took the paper anyway. "Full name: Hermione… Jane… Granger." She said aloud as she started to fill out the form. "Position trying out for: Keeper... Wait, isn't that self explanatory?" She asked. Then, she rolled her eyes with a sigh. "You're using the forms from the beginning of the year, aren't you, Harry?" She asked in monotone.

"Maybe?" Harry said with an innocent smile.

"You are such a prat." Hermione said and promptly swatted him with the paper.

"That's why you love me." He said with another grin and then pecked her on the lips. Hermione mock glared at him and then returned to her form.

"I have the feeling I missed something." Ron said bluntly as he stared at the two. "Because if best friends do that all the time, then I am going to have to be friends with all girls."

"Ha, ha." Harry said as he returned to reading his "résumés". Hermione continued scratching her quill on her paper as if Ron hadn't said a thing.

"Well?" Ron asked in irritation.

"Well what?" Harry replied gruffly. Reading all the forms hadn't put him in the best of moods.

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Ron said, turning slowly the color of a scarlet tomato.

Harry screwed up his eyes in pretend concentration for a few seconds, and then he said, "No."

"Please?" Ron implored.

"No." Harry retorted.

"Please, please, please, please, please?"

"No." Harry said in a sing-song voice.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST TELL THE MAN!!!" Hermione exploded as Ron opened his mouth for another chorus of "pleases".

"OK, then" Harry sulked. "Hermione bodily forced me into a-."

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted warningly and quirked an eyebrow.

"Fine, I, after much begging from Hermione-." Harry started again

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted indignantly.

Harry sighed. "Hermione and I accidentally fell into the lake and ended up in a compromised situation, which ended in a full-blown make out session. Happy?" This last comment was directed at Hermione.

"Yes." Hermione said with a lopsided smile.

"FINALLY!" Harry exclaimed, raising his hands up as if in thanks. Hermione gasped and hit him on the arm.

"You hurt people when you say such things!" She said with an offended air.

"Fine, sorry." Harry said and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling.

"Say it like you mean it!" Hermione scolded.

"Oh, Hermione dearest, I am so sorry! I am the worst creature on Earth! Can you **ever** forgive a terrible wretch like me?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Hermione said and returned to her form. Harry growled, but then he too returned to his forms. Several minutes of silence passed before Ron gave a huge boorish yawn and declared that he was going to turn in. Everyone else seemed to follow his example, because, by the time it was 11:00, everyone had already gone to bed except for Harry, Hermione, and Neville, who was studying for the DADA quiz that was sure to be on Thursday. Finally, around 11:45, Neville stood, stretched and bid goodnight to Harry and Hermione before trudging toward the boys' staircase.

"Finally!" Harry sighed in relief once the dormitory door shut. He dug through his bag for a moment, and then he extricated his invisibility cloak from under a bottle of green ink and his Charms textbook. "Ready to go?"

"Almost. Let me finish this." She wrote what looked to be a few more sentences on the golden paper, and then dotted a period with flourish. "Done!" She said triumphantly and handed him her paper.

"Thanks, more papers to read." Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione smiled angelically. "Are we going or not?" She asked as Harry shuffled his papers.

"We're going. Let me just stack these." Finally, he had the papers stacked and the duo walked toward the door. Harry made a move to throw the cloak over their shoulders, but Hermione wagged a finger and stopped him.

"Oooooooh no. If anyone's carrying the cloak, I am." She said with another innocent smile.

"And why is that?" Harry countered.

"Because I'm the only person who knows where we're going." Hermione said quirking an eyebrow.

Harry groaned inwardly. "Fine," he said morosely, "I just won't do anything important."

"Of course you will!" Hermione said cheerfully as she took the cloak and patted his cheek. "You get to watch the map." Harry groaned and made a perfect imitation of a three-year-old deprived of his favorite toy. "You are so immature." Hermione said pityingly.

"And that's why you love me."

"I thought it was because you're such a prat." Hermione said with eyebrows raised in a mockingly impudent fashion.

"That doesn't count. That was for getting out of an earlier beating. Don't hurts me master! Don't hurts me!!!" Harry said in a tiny voice.

"Pig!" Hermione said and made a move to swat him over the head.

"See! You're abusive, woman!" Harry said, covering his head with his arms in protection.

"Well, you don't help much!" Hermione retorted good-naturedly. "Are you mocking me?" She asked angrily several seconds later. Harry had been moving his hand like a mouth and had flapped it while crossing his eyes and mouthing "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

"Of course not!" Harry said innocently.

"You know, Harry, if you give us away with you three-year-old-ish behavior, I won't ever speak to you again."

"So? You don't need to talk to snog!" Harry said with a devilish grin. Hermione looked hurt. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he quickly apologized, "I wasn't being serious." Hermione didn't say anything. "Really, I wasn't." Hermione then grinned.

"Apology accepted!" She said with a huge smile. They both walked out of the portrait hole towards the Entrance Hall. Instead of walking out onto the grounds, Hermione veered and started leading Harry to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Are we going there **again**?" Harry asked.

"No, we just need your broom," Hermione replied. They walked off of the path toward the broom shed. "_Alohomora_." Hermione whispered as they reached the door. It sprung open with a rather loud creak. After pulling his Firebolt from bunches of others, Harry had swung his leg over and mounted. Hermione nervously sat in front of him. Harry's arms wrapped around her and grabbed the handle. Hermione flung the cloak over them and pointed the handle towards the Forbidden Forest.

Harry gulped. "We're going in **there**?" He asked about half an octave higher than his normal tone. He cleared his throat. "I mean… We're going in there? Ha!" He said in a deeper voice than usual.

"Do you have your wand?" Hermione asked as her shoulder muscles tensed. She turned to look at him and he nodded and withdrew the weapon. "Then yes." She said and kicked off the ground. They flew smoothly across the grounds and over the swishing tree tops. For the entire journey, neither said anything. Suddenly, Hermione tilted the broom at an awkward angle and the broom descended to the forest floor.


	10. Chapter 9

1_**Sorry for taking so long, guys, but I am SO out of ideas!!! I plan to make this chappie super long and to add stuff about Quidditch tryouts and the forest and EVERYTHING!! So, sit tight, and enjoy the ride!!! I just wanted to thank my reviewers. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST:) OMG. I have 14, 307 hits on my story!!! Why couldn't all of you guys have reviewed??? EEE! Of course, I DID notice that they started to decrease toward the last few chappies. I think I'm messing them up. I blame spandex. BIG CHAPPIE FULL OF ACTION COMING RIGHT UP:) OK, ON WITH THE STORY!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP… yada yada yada… JK Rowling does… yada yada yada. OK, who even reads this thing ANYWAY?**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

The forest was quiet. No birds were twittering their night songs, and almost everything was coated in shadow. No animals were seen or heard in the heart of the forest as Hermione and Harry landed the broom towards the edge of a clearing. Hermione dismounted, leaving Harry to take care of the broom, and she collapsed on the ground in a relieved heap.

"Never again!" She moaned quietly, afraid of disturbing the peace. Harry glared at her remark.

"I don't fly **that** badly, you know." He said angrily as he stroked his broom. "My Firebolt is the best there is." He said not without a glimmer of pride in his voice. Hermione ignored him and picked herself off the ground, dusting her robes off carefully. After being assured several times by Harry that there was not a speck of dirt anywhere on her, Hermione started to walk quietly into the middle of the clearing. She was approaching a rather large, ordinarily grey stone in the middle of the grass, when Harry decided that it was too quiet.

"Cricket, cricket." He said rather loudly to break the uncomfortable silence. Hermione turned and stared at him like he was insane. "What? There's too much tension!" Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to the rock.

"Boys," she muttered to herself, "are crazy."

"Said the woman as she muttered to herself." Harry interjected.

"Shut up," Hermione said quietly without turning around.

"You can't order me around! I have rights! I-!" Harry started ranting.

"No! **Shut up**!" Hermione whispered firmly, cutting him off mid-sentence. Harry snapped his mouth shut and followed her gaze. If the clearing were a compass rose, She was looking about to the North west west. Harry stared for a moment and then he saw why Hermione wanted him to be quiet. A giant Nundu (_**A/N: See end of chappie for definition.**_) was crouched in the shadows of a rather large birch tree. The humongous leopard-like creature was bent over something that looked suspiciously like a bloodied up unicorn. Hermione tentatively took a slow step backward in Harry's direction. The beast took no notice and continued feasting on its prize. She continued making her way to Harry, stopping every few steps to check the status of the Nundu. Finally, she reached Harry, where he let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

"What's it doing here?" Hermione breathed as Harry hugged her fiercely now that she was safe. "They're only native to East Africa."

"Only you could find a way to give a lesson in a life or death situation." Harry chuckled. Hermione rewarded his attempt at humor with a withering glance. "What? I meant it in an endearing way!"

"You really don't know how to appreciate women, Harry." Hermione sighed, forgetting about the Nundu for a moment. Her thoughts returned to it however, as she viewed their dilemma.

"Hermione, we should get away while we both have all of our limbs. I would rather **not** end up in the Hospital Wing before the first three weeks of school are over." Harry said and edged toward the broom, which lay on the ground some ten feet away.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, "We **have** to go see the Stone!"

"Well, this "Rock" or whatever isn't worth your life, is it?" Hermione seemed to contemplate the possibility. "HERmione!" Harry nearly shouted, but he remembered the Nundu just in time and managed to lower is voice down to a whisper mid-word.

"We **have **to get it, Harry!" Hermione argued.

"I don't think that Nundu will care. Do you? It's not like we can walk up to it and go, "Excuse us, Mr. Nundu, but we need to get "the Pebble"," at this, Harry made air quotes, "so please don't eat us," can we?" Hermione turned to walk into the clearing. "No! Hermione you can't!" He wanted to scream in panic as he kept his eye on the Nundu and tried to catch Hermione by the elbow at the same time. He managed to grab her, and he held her tightly around the waist with one hand while he kept his other hand on her forearm. "You're not going anywhere." He said fiercely. The Nundu stirred. Harry and Hermione froze in terror as the brute repositioned itself to a more comfortable position and returned to its meal.

"Yes I am!" Hermione whispered back angrily after a few minutes of unbroken silence. She tried to wrench her arm from his grasp, but to no avail.

"No, you're not." Harry said softly and his eyes betrayed his worry for her wellbeing.

"Give me the invisibility cloak." Hermione said and kept eye contact. Harry had stuffed the cloak unceremoniously into the front of his shirt after a few minutes of flying had put the castle far enough away that they would be seen.

"How do you even know it will work?" He asked, not relenting in his grip even though his nose was starting to itch.

"I don't. And no wizard **will** until I try!"

"I am **not** letting you go anywhere near that thing while we're so far from the castle and Madame Pomfrey."

"You don't think I can do it?" Hermione asked with disappointment and defiance in her gaze.

"No, I don't want you catching any disease from it. Its breath causes disease strong enough to wipe out entire villages and it needs a **hundred** or more **skilled** wizards to subdue it **together**! Not two teenagers and an invisibility cloak."

Hermione's eyes welled up. "You're quoting a textbook!" Hermione flung her arms around his neck. "You **can** learn!"

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment." Harry muttered. "_Man that is one _**deaf**_ Nundu_." He thought. "Fine, we'll **both** go."

"No! I won't let you risk yourself and the Wizarding World like that!"

"Oh, so **you** can risk **your** life, but **I **can't risk **mine**? "You are **not** going anywhere near that Nundu or that clearing unless I'm with you." Harry said and he quietly stepped in between her and the area where "the Boulder" or whatever it was… was.

"Let me pass, Harry." Hermione whispered urgently.

"No," Harry growled. Hermione glared daggers at him and tried to walk around his body, tripping over a large root in the process. Harry caught her.

"Let me go!" She whispered angrily as she yanked her arm from his grip. She then proceeded to fall over with a rather large THUMP! issuing from the ground has her body made contact. "Bullocks…" She muttered to the ground, while the Nundu finally became aware of their presence, turning quickly to lay violet eyes on its new prey. "Wow, I never knew they had purple eyes." Hermione gasped as she stared in awe.

"Hermione, **let's go**!" Hermione finally came to her senses and realized what she was staring at quickly enough to avoid dagger sharp and long claws. "_Accio Broom_!" Harry cried as he dodged another swipe of claws. This was pretty hard feat, considering that he was holding his breath to protect himself against the Nundu's. The broom flew to his hand, and Hermione leapt onto the broom in front of him, completely forgetting fear of heights and flying and brooms and pretty much being on a thin piece of easily breakable wood that was the only thing stopping her from falling hundreds of feet to the ground. Harry slid behind her, and they sped into the air, leaving a snarling Nundu behind them.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said meekly. "I really owe you."

"A kiss would do well as a reward." Harry said with a boyish grin.

"Just concentrate on steering, Casanova, and **maybe** you'll see that reward when we land safely on solid ground. Of course, I don't think I'll ever be afraid of heights again, now after the whole Nundu Incident."

"You already named it?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Casanova, I did."

"Is that my new nickname or something?"

"Maybe..." They continued their flirtatious bickering all the way back to the castle, landing on the soft lawn and then sneaking back to Gryffindor Tower to go to sleep, not even bothering to put away the broom.

Meanwhile, a rather disgruntled Amanda Grandee cleaned her Nundu-paws and returned to her human form. What had seemed to be a unicorn was only a mustang that she had caught for her dinner. "Meddlesome kids," the Animagus muttered to herself as she pulled her clothes on and started to walk back to her shack that lay a little ways away from the clearing. "Always trying to see the Stone of Animagi and see if their "love" is for real. Never give me a moment's peace." She placed square glasses with golden rims over her unusual violet eyes as she closed the door and bolted it shut.

Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday passed by uneventfully. Snape was his normal crabby self and had taken several points away from the Gryffindors by the time class ended. Defense Against the Dark Arts was its normal joy as Lupin taught them the uses of several shields and protective spells in the real world. Finally, Friday afternoon came, and with it, Quidditch Tryouts.

"Ah! Why did I have to sign up to try out for this pointless sport?" Hermione asked herself aloud as she paced around in the middle of the locker rooms. All of Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday free periods, she had practiced relentlessly in defending the hoops that stood at either end of the pitch. She had felt reasonably confident in her abilities until around 2:00 that afternoon, when the normal apprehensive butterflies started as she gave herself a pep talk before her turn on the pitch.

"OK, you're going to do fine, Granger. Get a grip on yourself." She told herself as she paced. "So hundreds of people will be watching, big deal! It's not like you're going to fall flat on your face when you walk out of here. Oh no! **Why** did I **have** to say that?" Ron stood in the doorway.

"C'mon, Hermione, you'll do fine." He said as he followed her pacing with his eyes. "You just need to have confidence."

Hermione frowned. "It's not like you did splendid on your first tryout, either." She snapped as she resumed her routine walk up and down the aisle of lockers. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, most of the other competitors had choked when they got out there. At least seven six years had had to be carried from the field, talking gibberish about how they **would** like a lump of sugar, please. So far, the only people who seemed to have any chance were Hermione herself, a tall lanky fifth year boy, an excellent fellow seventh year who was a transfer from Beauxbatons, and a short fierce blond in Ginny's year. Hermione was to be the last to perform, and she was practically eating her hand as she stuffed her fist in her mouth to stop herself from having a melt-down. Ron was no help, with his emotional range of a teaspoon, and Harry had to be impartial, being the Quidditch Captain and all. Harry hadn't seen Hermione practicing. She wanted it to be a surprise about how bad or good she was.

"Hermione?" Ginny walked into the room in her scarlet Quidditch robes, Quaffle in one hand, a broom in the other, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hermione admitted.

"Then let's get this over with." She said brightly. They had remained the best of friends, and Hermione gave no hint that she knew about why Harry and Ginny broke up.

Hermione walked out, and was immediately blinded by the sun glaring off of all the blazing paint on the hoop. She fought the urge to gape, but a rather loud gasp escaped her lips as she realized how large the crowd actually was. The entire Gryffindor house was there, along with several from other houses, scouts probably. She swallowed the lump in her throat and strode calmly into the middle of the field, Ron's broom clutched tightly in her hand. The redhead had been kind enough to let her borrow his Nimbus 1998 as long as she was extremely careful with it. The broom was the best he had ever had, and he wasn't planning on letting even the smallest twig out of line.

Hermione swung her leg over the broom, promising to every god that she could think of that if she survived this humiliation, she would never doubt that one's existence again. The whistle blew, and Hermione rocketed into the air, immediately making her way over to the goal posts where she hovered, paying every ounce of her attention to the game.

"C'MON 'ERMIONE!!!!" She heard Hagrid roar above the rest of the crowd. She smiled, and a little of her gloom seemed to lift. She had conquered her phobia, she was playing a fun sport, and the Quaffle was heading straight at her head. WHAT?!?!?! She jerked herself alert, and snagged the ball out of the air as a reflex. The Quidditch team had been split into halves, each guarding one side of the pitch. Neither was bothering with Seekers, as it was just to test the Keepers. She suddenly thought of something fancy to do, and she dropped the Quaffle, and turned her broom, using the tail as a bat to hit the ball across the pitch. It spun through the air and then sailed through far right hoop of the three on the other side, the other Keeper not getting anywhere close enough to catch it. She smiled. **That** ought to get the judges attention.

The rest of her tryout passed swiftly, with Hermione making many miraculous catches and dives, she was a better Keeper than even Ron was when he was on form! When Hermione landed roughly half an hour after the beginning of her tryout, glad to be on land, Ron rushed to congratulate her on a job well done. She wasn't afraid of heights anymore, but that didn't mean that she had to like them.

Harry was the next to come and congratulate her. He swept her up into a bone-crushing bear hug, showing how proud of her he was. "You did fantastic," he whispered into her ear as Hermione caught another whiff of Old Spice Pure Sport.

"_Oh my gosh, he smells heavenly_." She couldn't help thinking as she returned the hug.

That night, Gryffindor House had a huge celebration. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville all snuck into the kitchens and returned laden with candies, butterbeer, and a homemade cake by Dobby. Loud music played, blasting the ear drums out of anyone who wandered too close to the magicked speakers. The party lasted well into the early morning, when McGonagall came into the common room and declared that if they did not go to sleep, she would make sure that they would fail their Transfiguration exams.

Everyone trudged to bed, and then Hermione and Harry both fell asleep on the couches in the common room, excited about what the next day would bring. Hermione rose from the couch at around seven in the morning. She quickly leapt from it and looked at the clock. Once she saw the time, she rushed upstairs to do her hair and light makeup before breakfast. Finally, she came downstairs at around eight, refreshed and ready for the day. Harry walked down from his dorm, rubbing his eyes, having gone upstairs to take a shower. Hermione grabbed his wrist and Ron's, who had followed Harry soon after, and dragged them both down to the Great Hall.

Dumbledore waited until all were seated at the tables before beginning his morning speech. "Come on... Come on..." Hermione muttered at the Headmaster, "Get it over with." Finally, after much delay, he finished announcing about classes and teacher requests.

"Now, I believe Mr. Potter is going to take the floor." He said, eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry said and stood. "All of you did very well in tryouts yesterday." He began, running his hands through his hair. "Unfortunately, I can only take one Keeper. I wish I could take all of you." He cleared his throat nervously. "So, without further ado, I now present everyone's positions. Second Alternate: Graham Brond." This had been the tall fifth year, who stood and bowed. "First Alternate: Amy Kriar." The short blond stood and glared as if asking anyone to defy that she deserved the position. "And Keeper" ... Hermione Granger."...

_**Well, a good chappie hard worked on. OK, that made no sense, but anyway! Here's the definition I promised!**_

_Nundu_

_M. O. M. Classification: XXXXX_

_This East African beast is arguably the most dangerous in the world. A gigantic leopard that moves silently despite its size and whose breath causes disease virulent enough to eliminate entire villages, it has never yet been subdued by fewer than a hundred skilled wizards working together._

_(Rowling/Scamander, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, _pg. 31)

_**So, there you go. Now you're Nundu experts:) Hope you guys enjoyed the chappie and take care!!! **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: OMG, I am such a procrastinator! I actually don't remember the last time I updated! I am so sorry, but I've had a lot of summer stuff to do. Plus, I've been suffering MAJOR writer's block. Do you know how bad writer's block can be? Anyway, here's Chapter 10. But first, I have something to say.**_

_**I think I'm doing something wrong. I've had barely any reviews, and people have been taking me off of their favorites and alerts. What am I doing that's so bad? Is it not updating? Screwing up the plot? What??? Please let me know in your review or in a private message. Please and thank you:)**_

_**So, please forgive the wait, I'll try to do better, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE…**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I never have, and never will own Harry Potter. If I did, well, I wouldn't have to worry about school ever again, and Harry and Hermione would have ended up together by now, and Ron and Luna would've started dating, and Ginny would still be dating Dean, or Seamus.**_

Chapter 10:

Hermione awoke on Friday, September 19th to the sun filtering through her window curtains and shining directly in her eyes. She groaned at the source of the annoyance and rolled towards the dark on the other side of her bed. Unfortunately, she had overestimated how much room on her bed was left, so she immediately fell off the side of her bed and landed rather ungracefully on the flagstone floor. Hermione yelped in surprise as the cold stone pressed to the bare flesh of her forearms and abdomen.

Now half awake, Hermione grumbled to a standing position and sullenly walked to the closet she, Lavender, and Parvati shared. She twisted the knob, unaware that Lavender, whose version of clean was often cause of much ridicule by trolls, even, had been the one to "clean" the room yesterday. Therefore, she was not enlightened to the fact that Lavender had had a date with Seamus the night before, causing her to "clean" the room by grabbing anything on the floor and cramming it into the closet, leaving the floor completely spotless.

It was because of this that Hermione was immediately buried in a random assortment of books, parchments, quills, clothes, and other assorted tools one would expect to find in any girl's room up to her knees when she opened the closet not expecting anything to happen out of the ordinary. Frustrated with the lack of order, Hermione then proceeded to roughly shake Lavender awake ,with bits and pieces of parchment stuck in her hair, in order to lecture her about putting oneself in a position to succeed, good habits, and thinking of others.

Harry Potter had had a restful week. On the Sunday and Monday following tryouts, he was surprised to find that no one, besides the obvious, had any intention of killing him. Apparently, everyone was very happy with the turn of events that ended with Hermione, the resident bookworm and "hottie", filling the empty position as Keeper. Of course, some still gossiped that he had let her on because she was his girlfriend, but only the people who had not been at the actual tryout said such untrue things. Unfortunately, this calm was not to last. Ron "accidentally" caught Malfoy's hair on fire in DADA on Tuesday, claiming that it was only a spell misfire, when really he had reacted rather strongly when the ferret had made an inappropriate suggestive comment about Ginny. This exchange resulted in Ron getting another game's suspension and a week of detention and Malfoy receiving another game's suspension as well when Ron had a half dissected frog mysteriously appear in his left nostril when Malfoy waved his wand to perform a counter jinx on the dummy completely across the room from said Weasley.

Wednesday failed to be quiet as well when Neville accidentally melted another cauldron in Potions, causing Snape to come down with a terrible case of the measles and dragon pox. "Dreasle pox", as Ron liked to call them affectionately, ended in a Wednesday night without any homework and no Potions teacher on the upcoming Friday. On Thursday, Hermione and Harry finally managed to make up with Parvati for the "Broom Incident", as it was known. Finally, everything in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was peaceful.

Now, a new crisis was at hand. Today was Hermione's birthday and Harry, "The Bloody Idiot," as Ginny had called him, forgot to buy Hermione a present. Now, he was rushing around the Common Room and trying to come up with a way to stall Hermione's wrath as quickly as possible. Fate was not on his side when Hermione came down the stairs after a rather loud reprimanding of Lavender expecting to be comforted by her distracted boyfriend. One would expect to understand the surprise she felt when, instead of wishing her a happy birthday and presenting a thoughtful, sensitive gift, said boyfriend completely ignored her when she walked into the Common Room and took no notice of her presence.

"Harry?" She asked, slightly angry. "Do you know what today is?"

"Hermione!" Harry cried in a tone that was anything but joyful. "I thought you were going to sleep in today!" He managed to squeak out.

"No…" She said in a ticked off tone. "I always wake up early. Surely my best friend/boyfriend would have noticed **that**."

"Sorry, I've been distracted with," Harry searched around the room for an excuse while Hermione's patience thinned. "With," Harry's eyes lighted upon an untidy pile of books and parchment, "my schoolwork!"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Your schoolwork?" She asked. "You forgot my birthday because of SCHOOLWORK!!??!!" (_**Oops… Wrong move, Harry!**_)

"No, I didn't forget your birthday, 'Mione!! I just decided to… wait until you were… in a more gift receptive mood!"

"I'm a eighteen year old girl who just came of age in the Muggle world waiting to open presents that are probably jewelry. You can't get much more receptive than that." Hermione said in a dull tone.

"Let's just wait until tonight, maybe around six?" Hermione immediately brightened at this.

"I can't wait!" She exclaimed, pecking Harry on the cheek and running out the door in excitement. "See you later!" She called over her shoulder.

"Bye," Harry said faintly.

"Dude," a voice said behind him, and Harry turned around to see Ron, "you are so screwed."

Harry spent the rest of the day trying to find a way to leave for Hogsmede without Hermione noticing. His opportunity arrived in the form of Professor Dumbledore, God bless the man, asking Harry after lunch if he would mind missing his classes for the rest of the day to help him with something. "Excuse me sir," Harry panted as he tried to keep up with Dumbledore's longer and faster legs as he walked towards his office (_**says something, doesn't it?**_), "what is it that you want me to do exactly?"

"I want you to go to Hogsmede and buy a birthday gift for a certain young Ms. Granger." Harry gaped in awe at the Headmaster. "I heard about your dilemma, and I thought you needed help." Dumbledore shrugged nonchalantly. Harry surprised himself and the old man by suddenly leaning over and hugging Dumbledore fiercely.

"Thank you, Sir! You won't regret this!" He called as he rushed off to the one-eyed witch's statue.

"Dumbledore's going to regret ever wasting his time," Harry thought as he walked around looking in shop windows. "How could I have possibly hoped to find the perfect gift for Hermione?" He had been wandering around for about an hour and still had not found anything that jumped out at him. Then, he saw it. "_Perfect,_" He thought as he eyed the gift. "_She'll love it_." He quickly rushed into the store and pointed to the piece in the window and said he would buy it.

"Ah, you have an eye for value," the old shopkeeper that reminded him mysteriously of Filch wheezed as he pulled out the necklace. "It's pure silver with pink diamonds inlaid in it," at this point, Harry started to not pay attention.

"_Blah, blah, blah_." He thought over the droning of the Filch look-a-like.

"Are you sure you can afford it?" The man suddenly asked, startling Harry from his bored thoughts. He decided nodding vigorously would be a good idea. "Right, then. 420 galleons." Harry choked on his own saliva for a moment.

"**WHAT?**" He managed to cough out.

"420 galleons." The man responded. "She's going to love this piece, young man. You can be sure of that." He slicked back his hair. "Now… the galleons?" Harry handed the money to the man, who then thanked him for his patronage or something or other, and Harry rushed out of the store before the man tried to con him into buying stock or other junk he didn't need.

Hermione had had a wonderful day. It was her birthday, Harry was bringing her his present in about twenty minutes, and she had finally come of age in the Muggle world. Ginny had proudly presented her with a pair of strappy high heel shoes that she would probably never wear, Ron had halfheartedly given her a card with the price sticker still on it, Luna had given her her own pair of radish earrings in pink, Neville had given her a bottle of rather… different smelling perfume, and Fred and George had sent her a "new and improved" pygmy puff (with new BOUNCING action! The box read). Malfoy had tried to give her some foul gift through the mail, but fortunately, Ron was feeling rather snoopy that day and had proceeded to open it and have a dung bomb explode in his face. It was only through the strength on Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville combined that had stopped him from pounding the rat-faced kid to a bloody pulp.

Finally, she was going to get her gift from her boyfriend, Harry. Strangely, she had not seen him for the entire day after Dumbledore had walked up, talking about an errand or something. That had been several hours ago, and Harry had still not come back. "_Where is that boy?_" Hermione thought as she sat on the chair closest to the fire. "_If he actually forgot my birthday, he'll wish he'd never been born! I would hex him, and then I would get Ginny to cast her Bat-Bogey Hex, and then I would… Ooh! I hope he forgot my gift! Then, I can take out my anger at Snape for giving me a "D" on a perfect paper on something that screams!!! Muahaha!_" Hermione then proceeded to start laughing evilly at this, when Harry walked into the Common Room.

"_Oh great, she's laughing evilly again. Last time she did that…_" Harry gave an involuntary shudder. "_Just go to your Happy Place, Potter, It'll all be over soon._" Unfortunately for out young Mr. Potter, Hermione took notice of her boyfriend curling into a fetal position in the middle of the Common Room carpet with her sharp observation skills.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, leaning over him. He seemed to come out of some sort of trance, with a smile dreamy enough to rival Luna Lovegood's, at the sound of Hermione's voice disturbing his journey to the Great Big Candy Mountain. He sat like that for a second, and then, suddenly, his face went as red as a Weasley's hair as he noticed that he was in the middle of a public place.

"Whoops," he muttered and clambered to a standing position. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him again. "I would be so grateful if you just forget that that happened," Harry said to her with an innocent look.

"I don't know if I can. I got some really great shots on this neat camera the Creevey brothers gave me." Harry choked on his own saliva (AGAIN) as she held up the Wizarding camera.

"You wouldn't." He whispered.

Hermione leaned forward. "Oh. I would. Trust me." Harry didn't doubt her for a moment. "So, what did you get me for my birthday?" She suddenly asked after a minute of silence.

"Oh! I got you a…" Harry started searching his jeans for the velvet box he had put in one of his pockets. "A really nice…" he continued as he pulled out the insides of his jeans pockets. He started searching his jacket. "Really nice piece of…" he visibly paled.

"Where is it Harry?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Lost," he squeaked as he held up his right pocket on his jacket. There was a hole at the bottom just large enough for the box to have fit through.

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!!!!!! Where did it go? I know this is a really short chappie, but it's full pages on Word, so… Anyway, please read and review and I'll update sooner!**_


	12. Chapter 11

**_A/N: I know… I know. Where HAVE YOU BEEN (channeling Mrs. Weasley there.)? Well, I'll tell you where I've been. At home. See, I lost all inspiration after the startling disappointment that was_ Deathly Hallows_, but I think that I've finally recovered. I've only had enough inspiration beyond this non-H/Hr-ness fog that said book caused to write fluffy little one-shots that made me feel better. I really had no idea where I wanted this story to go, so I kinda put it on hold for…………… 8 months? So, let's just say that I was lacking in the inspiration department._**

**_Anyway, I have finally decided to update this story in the hopes that all of you will return to it. I realize that I have kept you waiting for a long time, something that I HATE authors to do. Funny ol' world, ain't it?_**

**_So, I have now updated this story and I hope that you all enjoy it. I also hope you realize that this chapter PROBABLY won't be up to snuff for already mentioned reasons. Anyway, live life. Live love. Live HARMONY!_**

**_Whoa, that was a pretty neat little catch phrase I just said there! Where did that come from? I think an author wrote it on one of his/her reviews on one of my stories. Anyway, the reason I continued this ridiculously long author's note is to remind ALL the people who said that H/Hr wasn't going to happen of this little thing I just found out that had me whooping for joy. Yes, I'm a bit obsessed. Anyway, it may not have happened in the books. It may not happen in the movies. But it's happening in REAL LIFE! That's right, according to recent news reports, Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson may be having a romantic relationship. All I can say is that we were partially RIGHT, so HA HA HA (continues laughing maniacally)!_**

**_Oh, and by the way. I'm going back to Ginny/Draco, so sorry for any confusion! He was just good by the end of Deathly Hallows, so I was very happy. I LOVE SNAPEY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I neither own nor have any claim to the series of Harry Potter(TM) or any of its components or affiliates. I'M NOT WORTHY!_**

Chapter 11 

"WHAT?" Hermione sputtered in a voice that had anger, hurt, and full-blown rage evenly mixed through it. "How could you _lose_ it? It's a bloody present! You _can't_ lose it!"

"It must have fallen out of my pocket while I was rushing back here from Hog-… Meade… The loo!" Harry tried to cover his slip of the tongue. No such luck.

"Wait. Rewind. _What_?" Hermione asked as a vein in her temple started to throb rather dangerously. Harry was suddenly reminded of Uncle Vernon and rather unpleasant occurrences in his early childhood involving Harry, his uncle, a cactus, and a croquet mallet (_**I take no credit**_). He then shuddered rather visibly. Unpleasant mental images!

"I just said that it probably fell out of the hole in my pocket on my way back from the loo." Harry bit his tongue as Hermione processed his lie.

"Do I look stupid?" She asked in a voice that promised dire consequences should he answer in the affirmative.

"Of course not! I just-… That is to say-… Ah, bugger." He tried and failed to save his arse. He suddenly found the flames in the fireplace rather interesting.

"Why did you sneak off to Hogsmeade, Harry? Why did you lie to me?" The sudden softness in Hermione's tone caused him to look up from the fire and into her eyes. He was shocked to see tears brimming at the corners of her eyes as she stared at him. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him short. "No, you know what? I don't want to hear it. I'm going up to the dorm." She then spun on her heel and raced towards the staircase. "Oh, and Harry?" She added as she neared the bottom of the stairs. His head snapped up to her face as he prayed that she would forgive him. "As far as the Ball is concerned. We're over." Harry couldn't keep the shock out of his face as she ran up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

**_HP_**

The next day, Harry anxiously waited in the Common Room for Hermione to show up. He wanted to apologize to her. After spending half the night before looking for her necklace all along the path he had traveled on his way back from Hogsmeade, he was a right wreck. He had discovered early on that he could not summon the necklace, probably because it was Goblin-made, but that did not help the situation. He had then had to cover his previous steps on foot, all the while keeping one eye out for the locket and another on the Marauder's Map in case of less-than-friendly company.

Now, his hair was more mussed than usual, deep shadows graced the area under his eyes, and his clothes were slightly rumpled as if he had slept in them. He was slouched over in his chair and eyeing the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Ginny appeared first, and she simply gave him a glare that could rival Hermione's in venom and animosity. She turned her nose up snootily in the opposite direction of his seat at the fire and joined Seamus and Dean for breakfast. Parvati and Lavender appeared soon afterward, and Harry wished he could disappear on the spot. They both had dark areas under their eyes, and he could tell that they had stayed up half the night with Hermione, comforting her. Guilt burned in his stomach as they too completely ignored him and joined the rest of the group for the excursion down to the Great Hall.

Finally, Hermione materialized at the bottom of the stairs. Her beautiful face was set in a frosty line of exhausted determination as she hurriedly rushed across the empty Common Room. Harry leapt up and tried to keep up with her as she sprinted towards the portrait hole. "Hermione, I'm really sorry! I never meant to forget your birthday, it's just that I've been so preoccupied, and I never had any time to go down to the stores in Hogsmeade to get anything! I truly _am_ sorry! Please forgive me." Harry reached out a hand for her shoulder as she reached the portrait hole. Hermione flinched away.

"Don't touch me." She said in a dangerously low voice and tried to escape into the relative safety of the hallway.

"But-" Harry started, trying to grab her shoulder.

"I said _don't touch me_!" She practically shouted and slammed the portrait behind her, nearly crushing Harry's hand in the process. Harry sighed in defeat. There just was no dealing with a hormonal teenage girl, no matter the circumstances. He then proceeded to go look for the necklace. He had to go to the Ball, because he just _had_ to in order to get a glimpse at Hermione. Just because he couldn't touch her didn't mean he couldn't look at her, right?

**_and_**

Hermione rushed towards the Library, tears streaming down her cheeks. The fact Harry had forgotten to get her a present had nothing to do with why she was mad at him. She was mad because he had forgotten her actual birthday until the morning of it. Sure, he remembered it then, but couldn't he be more sensitive and caring?

She practically sprinted through the doors, ignoring Madame Pince's shrieks about the ancient flooring and her shoes scuffing it. Usually Hermione would have respected the woman's wishes, but she didn't feel like an acquiescing person at the moment.

"_Am I going to the Ball_?" Hermione wondered as she sat down in one of the empty rows of books. Hermione could have skived it off by saying that she was sick or something, but she had a duty as Head Girl to be there, so she couldn't lie to Professors McGonagal and Dumbledore. She sighed in exasperation. She couldn't face Harry in public! It was bad enough just in the Common Room! Leaning her head back on a shelf, Hermione tried to stifle the sobs that were about to escape from her lips.

Just when Hermione was going to get up and go back to the Common Room, Parvati appeared at the end of the row. "I found her!" she whispered, and Hermione assumed that some of the other girls were with her. Lavender, Padma, Ginny, and Luna all came from different directions and sat down with Hermione. Her dorm mates had already done so much for her, but seeing all the girls there and supporting her sent Hermione over the edge and into tears again.

"Shh… Hermione, it's OK." Padma whispered so as to not offend Madame Pince. "He'll come around eventually."

"But w-why does h-h-he have to be s-such a prick about i-it n-n-now?" Hermione choked through sobs and hid her head in her arms. She felt five pairs of arms encircle her, their owners muttering indistinct condolences, and she received a small amount of comfort. Her girl friends were there for her, and she sure as hell was going to go to that Ball, have a good time, look pretty, and show Harry that she didn't need a man in her life in order to be happy!

Hermione stood up, as did the other girls, and linked arms with Ginny and Luna. "Let's go get ready." She said in a determined voice that scared and relieved all the girls. The only problem was that this newfound determination could only last as long as the Ball, and then she'd be a hollow, sobbing shell of a girl again.

**_HG_**

The girls spent a good part of the day getting ready. They conversed about each other's hair and makeup choices, all the while chatting about who was dating who and other school gossip. They constantly avoided the subject that was the biggest issue in the entire school. While the girls were preparing to get ready, the guy's pretty much procrastinated getting ready as long as possible. Neville and Ron played a game of Wizard's Chess, and Seamus and Dean played Exploding Snap. Harry brooded the entire day, as was his habit, bringing no joy to his companions. When the girls, sans Hermione, came down for lunch, Harry suddenly lost his appetite and bolted for the dormitories.

The girls and the guys talked about their mutually depressed friends and decided that they had to help them mend the rift. Ron knew about the secret entrance Harry had used, and the guys and the girls split up to search the castle. The boys took the secret passage, as the girls didn't want to get covered in dirt, while the girls searched all the hallways Harry had walked through on his way back to the Common Room.

After a while, the girls had to go back to Hermione, but the guys continued to look for the necklace. They knew that they had to find it in order for Harry to get the confidence to apologize and mend his relationship with Hermione. They searched high and low for the box, but there was no trace of it. "_Now that's extremely suspicious_," Ron thought as they searched near Honeydukes for the offending piece of jewelry. "_Surely we would have found it by now if he had dropped it anywhere on his way back to the Common Room. I wonder_…" Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"C'mon guys!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, startling his companions, "I think I know where the necklace is," he explained, leading them all through Honeydukes and into downtown Hogsmeade.

**_are_**

Hermione finished curling her hair while staring at her reflection in the mirror. All six of the girls had shared pepper-up potions, as they had managed to sneak Luna and Padma into the girls' dormitories involving some brooms and an open window, and they all showed no signs of spending half the night awake, or crying, in Hermione's case.

Padma had bought a rather conservative white dress that seemed to have been made for her. The straps hugged her shoulders in much the same way as Parvati's did, only the dress looked less southern-bell-ish and more modern. The skirt was not full and instead hung loosely to the ground, hugging her figure in a non-showy way. White short heels accentuated her calves, and Hermione admitted that the girl looked very pretty in it with her hair in a white headband that stood out in her dark hair.

Luna's dress was actually quite normal. It was a pretty light blue that matched her eyes, and it shimmered with a silky sheen when she moved. The dress was very plain and didn't have any embroidery or glamour attached to it, but it was very elegant all the same. Luna's long hair was in a French twist that was accentuated by pearls woven here and there into the strands.

Parvati's hair was just getting put into some complicated knot, with half of her thick hair hanging down in the back, along with choice pieces that framed her face. Ginny had straightened her hair was putting it into a French twist similar to Luna's, except hers had a comb attached to it instead of pearls woven in at random. Finally, Lavender had her hair down like Hermione, except hers was straight. She was just then applying cerulean eyeliner that she had bought especially for the occasion while Hermione combed her fingers through her own curls in order to soften them.

Hermione absolutely loved her dress. She felt beautiful and comfortable in it at the same time, and she also knew that she was going to knock Harry's socks off. She didn't know why she cared about Harry's opinion, but she valued it all the same. She slipped on her shoes and started to put on her makeup as the other girls began finishing up. She was just happy that the pepper-up potion had done so well in hiding the signs of her late night recuperation session.

Slicking on a layer of lightly colored lip-gloss, Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. Her brown eyes were just then even more emphasized by the champagne eyeliner and eye shadow she was wearing, Her silver stiletto-type shoes looked very good on her feet, or so she thought, as she spun around in a little circle. "'Mione, you look so pretty!" Ginny squealed in a voice that plainly conveyed her excitement.

"I am so excited! Are you excited? AH! I'M SO EXCITED!" Ginny continued to squeal as she hopped around in a little circle. Deciding that her dress had been a bit too showy, Ginny had added a light green under dress to the slit that came up to her hip with a handy spell her mum had taught her, making the dress look less raunchy and more respectable. She couldn't wait to go see her date!

Hermione smiled at Ginny's antics while she thought morosely of the night ahead. She couldn't let the other girls know how sad she truly was, because then they would feel obligated to stay behind with her instead of going out and having a good time. She could pretend to have fun for her friends to enjoy themselves.

They all deemed themselves ready, and Ginny, Parvati, and Luna went first. They all three walked down to the Common Room arm-in-arm, and their respective dates, minus Ginny's, gaped at them. Dean took Parvati's hand gently and spun her around in front of the entire Common Room. "There's my little princess!" He cried ecstatically and hugged her tightly. He whispered something in her ear, and huge grin broke out on her face.

"Are you kidding me?" She exclaimed excitedly, looking at Ron for confirmation. He nodded his head, and she let out a rather high-pitched squeal that had Dean covering his ears.

"Sweet Jesus, woman! Control yourself!" He exclaimed good-naturedly, and Parvati laughed.

Next, Ron greeted Luna rather enthusiastically, and he whispered the same thing in her ear that Dean had told Parvati. She looked just as excited and for once actually seemed conscious of the world around her.

Ginny walked to the center of the room, waiting for the other girls to join her. She couldn't see her date until they actually reached the Quidditch Pitch, where the Ball was being held, because he was in a different house. The teachers had decided that the Ball could be on the Pitch for a romantic setting, and the fact that they would be far enough from the school that they would not disturb the other students was a plus.

Hermione suddenly remembered that she had left her purse in the dormitories, so she told the other girls to go on without her and sprinted up the stairs for the missing article. While she was upstairs, Padma and Lavender descended the staircase as well, causing their dates to gape. Neville pulled at his collar rather nervously, and Seamus greeted Lavender just as enthusiastically as Ron had greeted Luna. Both of the guys told their dates the same thing the other guys had told theirs, and Ron hurriedly informed Ginny of the latest development. His sister gaped at him in astonishment and then hugged him fiercely, knowing he would be mad at her in about twelve minutes, tops.

Finally, Hermione appeared at the top of the staircase. At first, all the crowd below could see was the bit of silver heels peeking out from underneath a deep crimson-fused-with-burgundy hem of a dress. Slowly, Hermione's entire body was revealed. She was wearing a deep red-colored silk strapless dress and a white-silver necklace that accentuated her long neck. Her dress had a long, full skirt that fanned out around her, nearly taking up the entire staircase around her. The dress had no decoration on it, but it brought out her warm brown eyes and the highlights in her hair.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and died. He stared open-mouthed as Hermione seemed to float down the stairs and onto the floor. He knew he looked a bit idiotic just then, but instead of feeling embarrassment, he was too caught up in Hermione. Her eyes seemed to shine a bit brighter as she surveyed the room, and for a moment they made eye contact. Harry stared at her intensely, trying to convey an apology through his eyes, and she seemed to understand, because her posture softened a little as they shared that precious glance.

Suddenly, all the guys ruined their moment by immediately telling Hermione and each of the other girls how pretty they all looked rather loudly.

"Never thought I would get this lucky! I thought I was going to get stuck with a first year!" Seamus winked cheekily at Lavender, and she playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Don't think that won't still happen if you don't behave!" She retorted, and all the guys made fun of Seamus a bit.

"All right! All right! I see your point!" he shouted over the exclamations of "told!" and "ooooooh!"

"L-let's go to the Ball, before we m-miss it. W-w-we don't want to be late, eh?" Neville put in, stuttering a bit, because Padma accidentally touched his shoulder with hers. The pack all agreed, and Hermione resignedly followed her friends out the portrait hole.

**_FOREVER!_**

Hermione walked at the back of the group of teenagers as they all started walking towards the Quidditch Pitch. She was thinking about the look Harry had given her. She knew that they both still had feelings for each other, but how could she trust him to be sensitive now? He had only shown interest in her after public displays of her newfound physical attractiveness. Did that mean that he only liked girls with looks? Would he ever truly do something for _her_? If they did get back together, could she be sure that the relationship was bona fide? Hermione then decided that she needed to talk this out with the girls and Harry before doing anything else.

Harry was watching Hermione as she came to this revelation. He was listing all the reasons he loved her in his mind as she nibbled at her lip a bit in thought. She was smart and funny. She had a good sense of humor. She saw him as 'just Harry' instead of 'the-Boy-Who-Lived.' She appreciated him. She reprimanded him when he needed it. She was loyal. She kept his ego in check. All the little adorable habits she had… The list went on and on. He realized then that he had only been acting on physical attraction instead of emotional and that he may have been sending Hermione the wrong message entirely.

Finally, the troupe reached the Pitch. Multi-colored lights flickered across the grass as a clear night sky peppered with stars twinkled happily upon them. Globes with faeries inside floated all around the dance floor and surrounding tables set up in the middle of the Pitch. Couples danced sporadically here and there, while groups of friends seemed to be having a blast, even if they were bad dancers.

All six of the girls looked at each other, and Hermione couldn't keep a grin from spreading across her face. "We'll be right back, guys." She told them as the other girls led her onto the floor. "Don't worry about us." She then voluntarily joined the girls in a circle, and they all proceeded to dance.

The guys watched the girls until they were out of hearing distance, as they had instructed their dates. No one noticed Ginny sneaking away from the group as the other girls started to dance. Once the girls were far enough away, Seamus and Dean grabbed an arm on either side of Harry and dragged him toward the far corner of the Pitch, leaving the music behind.

"You know, you could have just told me to walk with you. It would have been less conspicuous." Harry stated sarcastically as they finally released him.

"Yeah, but that's not as fun!" Seamus smirked cheekily and slung an arm around Harry, pulling him aside. "Mate, you gotta get back together with our Hermione." He stated in all seriousness. "She's been a right mess since you screwed up."

"Thanks, that's _comforting_!" Harry replied sardonically. "It's all Harry's fault, is it, then?"

"Well, yeah." Ron put in. "You're the one who forgot her birthday and didn't treat her very sensitively."

"Gee, thanks, Ron. _You're_ a big help!" Harry nearly shouted, but Dean clapped a hand on his mouth.

"No, I don't think you understand. You see, _we_," he gestured at the circle of Gryffindors around him, "have just saved your ungrateful little arse."

"Whaddaya mean?" Harry asked in complete and utter confusion after Dean lowered his hand.

Ron held up a little black box. "You were looking for this?" He asked with a smirk. Harry simply stared for a moment and then snatched the box from him, opening it and inspecting its contents. His eyes widened even more (if that was possible), and he immediately hugged Ron enthusiastically.

"How in the _world_ did you find it? I spent all last night looking for it!" He asked in shock.

"Well, you see, it turns out that the little rat who sold you the necklace was Mundungus Fletcher in disguise. He used Filch as his inspiration for his creepy salesman. It also turns out that this guy happens to like to con people, as you already know, so he gave you an empty box that would disappear, leaving a hole in its place. Therefore, any clueless guy who 'bought' something and took it away would think that he had lost it instead of having it 'stolen' from him."

"Ron figured it out." Neville interjected. "He suddenly remembered something similar happening to Lee Jordan a few years back, so he figured we should go have a look around."

"Base on your description of the necklace," Seamus took up the story, "we went into the store and asked for the same thing. The guy immediately brought out said necklace, and we realized that it must be the one you 'bought.' We asked him the price, and he replied with a number that was vaguely similar to yours, except a little higher."

"We then told him that we had caught on to him and that we were going to inform Professor Dumbledore or the Ministry," continued Dean. "He pretended not to know what we were talking about until we described what he did in full detail. By then he looked like he was about to soil himself."

"Anyway, we told him that we wouldn't rat him out if he gave us the necklace for free. At first he refused, but then we threatened to send a Patronus to Professor Dumbledore, so he accepted our demands." Ron finished. "Then, we came here, got ready for the Ball, and are now giving it to you."

"So that's what you told the girls when we got them?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Seamus interrupted. "Figured they oughta know so that they could distract Hermione," he said with a pointed look in the girl's direction.

"Now, how are you going to win her back?" Neville asked, leaning towards Harry conspiratorially.

"You need something romantic." Dean put in.

"Something daring." Seamus added.

"You need to sacrifice yourself on the alter of dignity to even the score!" Ron said emphatically.

Harry raised an eyebrow in a surprised manner. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Think I saw it in a Muggle movie that Ginny made me watch once," he replied with a shrug.

Suddenly, drawing on his Half-blood experiences, Seamus got a brilliant gleam in his eye, and he motioned for the guys to lean forward. "I think I have an idea." He said excitedly.

**_F_**

Hermione and the rest of the girls made their way back to the guys about half an hour later. Harry was conspicuously absent from the group, but Hermione paid it no mind, deciding that she would be in a better mood without him there anyway. She had been having a marvelous time. She and the other girls had been dancing continuously until the first slow song came on. All the girls hurried towards their dates, casting apologetic looks in Hermione's direction. She gestured for them to go on and enjoy being teenagers as she sat down at their table.

Hermione felt rather depressed as she watched the other girls dance with their chosen beaus. She then noticed that Ginny had been gone the whole time they were dancing. Looking around the group of teenagers, Hermione finally spotted her with her arms around some boy whose head was hidden by another couple. She could definitely tell that Ginny was enjoying herself, but Hermione couldn't help but realize that there was something familiar about the boy holding her. Just when this revelation hit her, the couple obstructing her view moved, and Hermione could see that Ginny had her arms wrapped around no one other than Draco Malfoy.

At first, the thought didn't register, but then she felt a bit of anger. How _dare_ Malfoy use Ginny like that? Just when she was going to stand up and give him the hexing of his life, she saw the expression on each of their faces. Each looked extremely happy to be anywhere near the other, and the looks on their faces were completely truthful and open. Hermione decided that she would give Ginny a chance to explain before hexing Malfoy, but that didn't stop one question from entering her mind. "_How the _hell_ did _that_ happen_?"

**_Y_**

Everyone except Harry and Ginny rejoined Hermione at the table after a few slow songs were played. For some reason the boys kept sneaking covert glances at each other, and Hermione had the feeling that something big was about to happen. Suddenly, she sensed some magic being cast somewhere nearby that wasn't part of the normal buzz of magical energy around the castle.

Before she could react, the music stopped abruptly, and a silence rang throughout the pitch.

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like Heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much_

Suddenly, Harry appeared in a spotlight at the top of the bleachers. Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she realized that it was indeed he singing in that echoing voice and not a recorded track. Her mouth then opened even more as she realized that he was singing to _her_.

_At long last love has arrived  
__And I thank God I'm alive  
__You're just too good to be true  
__Can't take my eyes off of you_

Harry pointed at Hermione as he spoke the last line. Suddenly, a band that hadn't been there before started playing the song, and Harry started dancing and singing.

_Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak_

Harry started to walk down the rows of seats, inserting mangled pirouettes here and there as he continued to sing.

_So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

Once again he pointed at Hermione, and this time she started to blush at about the same shade as her dress. By this time, he was on the grass of the Pitch and approaching Hermione rapidly, the crowd clearing a path for him. Suddenly, there was a crescendo in the music, and Harry started dancing his way to Hermione instead of simply walking. He once again added distorted pirouettes and some dance moves that looked suspiciously like part of the Macarena.

_I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you_

Harry held out the last note and then kept eye-contact with Hermione, apology written all over his face. Everyone by now knew that he was singing to make-up with Hermione on the fight that had already spread all over the entire school, and several girls were smacking their boyfriends and asking them why _they_ didn't do that for _them_.

Harry kept staring at Hermione rather nervously, and she suddenly threw her arms around him and kissed him rather passionately. The entire audience applauded, while some cries of "whipped!" were shushed by nearby onlookers. Finally, the two broke apart.

"I forgive you." Hermione told him after a moment of comfortable silence.

Harry ended his _Sonorus _spell. "_Really_?" Harry asked in a good-natured sarcastic tone. "I _totally_ didn't notice." Hermione soundly smacked his arm. "I guess that means things are good between us?" Harry asked nervously as they headed back hand-in-hand to their friends.

"Yeah," Hermione replied softly. "They are."

_**I**_

**_A/N: All right, so I borrowed that from_ Ten Things I Hate About You_, so sue me. Anyway, as I mentioned just now, that song and that one line were inspired or taken from_ Ten Things I Hate About You_ and the marvelous dead Heath Ledger. God rest him!_**

_**Anyway, this chapter is PRETTY long, so I better not hear any complaints about length! OK, so, PLEASE review the story, and I promise to try and update soon, because we have Ginny/Draco drama next chappie!**_

_**P.S. I was nice and didn't leave you a cliffie this time! Don't make me regret it by not leaving reviews! LOVE YOU ALL!**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Well, here it is! Chapter 12! I finally got it! And this thing is freakin' LONG, so you people better not be complaining about length! I'm gonna be honest, I don't know when my next update will be, but I definitely still want to finish this!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. 'Nuff said.**

Chapter 12:

"Aww!!! Look at the happy couple!" Seamus exclaimed as Harry and Hermione returned to the group hand in hand.

"It's so beautiful! I think I might cry!" Dean joined in as he wiped a stray imaginary tear from his eye.

"OK, OK. We get it. I did something right for once. Can we stop with the teasing now?" Harry pleaded as more of the boys ribbed him.

"Oh, Harry, you know we could never-" Ron suddenly stopped mid-sentence. He was staring at something and turning a lovely shade of mauve.

"Ron?" Harry asked. "Is something wrong?"

Hermione turned in the direction Ron was staring. Her face became indecipherable. "Uh, oh." she murmured and pointed. Harry turned around too. Just visible through the sea of gyrating bodies was Ginny… sucking Malfoy's face.

*** Two weeks and five days earlier…

"That was stupid. That was stupid. That was really really stupid." Draco Malfoy repeated these thoughts over and over like a mantra in his head as he paced about the Slytherin Common Room. It was one thing when he made his own mistakes (i.e. the ferret incident. *shudder* Not good), but when his choice to make his own mistakes was taken from him? That wasn't cool at all.

//_Flashback//_

_Draco Malfoy was packing his trunk in his room as he prepared to once again to The Hell-Hole (a.k.a. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry). He placed folded cloaks and books neatly in his trunk while a servant folded more clothes across the room. He couldn't believe his father had lost that idiot house-elf Dobby. If _it _had been there, he wouldn't have to do this servant stuff._

_As he put some shoes into his trunk with particular venom, he felt a presence behind him. He spun around to find his father. "Father… I-I didn't know you were back." Had he heard his less than complimentary thoughts?_

"_Well, Draco, as you know, the Dark Lord always rewards his most loyal followers, and I am, in fact, rather loyal to him." Lucius smiled a cool grimace. He glanced at the servant, who jumped and then scuttled quickly out of the room._

_There was an awkward silence as Draco tried to not divert his eyes from his father's stony blue gaze. A sure sign of a liar is no eye contact, and yet, with Lucius Malfoy, eye contact was one of the worst things you could do._

"_Draco, the Dark Lord has a job for you." Lucius broke the silence abruptly. "I told him once he could make use of any of the resources available to me, and so far he has kept me to my word." Draco swallowed thickly. It was no secret (to him at least) that his father was housing Lord Voldemort and his followers._

"_Now," Lucius continued, "he has asked me for one more favor. Anything for my master, you know." A short silence followed this statement. "He has requested that you attack one of Potter's girls. A Miss… Granger, is it? while on the train and traveling to Hogwarts. That idiot Headmaster won't be there, and there would be no witnesses."_

"_But Father! I'm not even a Death Eater! I don't have the Dark Mark!" Draco interrupted._

_Lucius' eyes snapped. "You will not take that tone with me, and even if you are not worthy of the Mark _yet_, you will receive it someday, and this little job will prepare you for what lies ahead."_

"_Father, no, you can't make me do this! Please, anything else than attacking a girl!"_

"_Attacking innocents is part of the job description, Draco. It is how we instill fear in the hearts of the masses." Draco stared back into his father's glare as resolutely as he could. A little teasing and tormenting he could handle, but attacking and torture? He hadn't signed up for this._

_Lucius allowed the silence to resonate for a moment and then sighed sadly. He actually seemed to be showing emotion. "Well, Draco, I had hoped it wouldn't come to this."_

"_What are you talking about, Father?" Draco's eyes started scanning the room for a weapon. His wand was in another part of his chambers._

"_The Dark Lord has asked rather… persuasively for your assistance, and if you won't give it willingly…" Draco's face turned form fearful to horrified._

"_Father! You wouldn't! I'm your son! One of your two children! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"_

"_Well, of course, Draco, but the Dark Lord is, in the end, my master, and a servant must always obey his master." Draco's eyes widened and he spun around to sprint for his wand. It was in the adjoining room. He was almost at the door._

"Imperio_!" Lucius cried. The spell hit Draco full in the back and he fell to the floor._

"_You will attack Hermione Granger and harm her in any way possible… Destroy her dignity." Draco struggled to lift his head slightly as the compulsion to follow the order overwhelmed him, and then all went black…_

_//End Flashback//_

Draco shuddered as he remembered his father's cold gaze. How could a man be so uncaring for his children? Now Draco continued to pace. The Headmaster had been able to arrive on the train with greater ease than anticipated, so Draco had been caught red-handed. _Or red-faced…_ he thought as he remembered Hermione hitting him. _Ouch…_

The problem Draco was facing seemed rather insurmountable. He had tried to rape and terminally disgusted Hermione Granger, and therefore her opinion had been passed on to all of her closest friends. Including… Ginny.

Ginny Weasley was different. Draco at first had thought her rather annoying and grating, but his opinion of her had slowly changed. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when he had fallen for the youngest Weasley, but it probably had something to do with the fact that she didn't seem quite as biased against him as the others. Sure, she still treated him like dirt or something rather disgusting she had found on the bottom of her shoe, but she hadn't started hating him until she actually had a reason to.

In Flourish & Blott's, when she had stood up for Harry, Draco had been impressed not only by her bravery, but also by the fact that she was standing up to him angrily because he was threatening a friend. She hadn't immediately been suspicious of him when she first saw him in the store as the others had been, and for this he was truly grateful. Sure, he had royally mucked things up, but his father had been standing right there. He couldn't just let such a prime target as Potter walk by.

Draco wasn't really into the whole rape-and-pillage-and-exterminate-the-Muggles shite that Voldemort was spouting. He would actually rather try and mend the Wizarding World than tear it asunder all over again. He could never show this side of himself, though, because he was always being watched. Snape was at school and followed him like an overlarge bat. Draco wasn't entirely certain he would report him, but he didn't want to take his chances. Crabbe and Goyle were dunces through and through, but these dunces also wrote home once a week and might accidentally let something slip about Draco acting like a Muggle-lover. Draco couldn't help wondering if maybe his father detected something of his true character and that was how he was somehow always supervised.

These problems all weighed heavily on Draco's heart, but the heaviest at the moment was his unrequited love for Ginny. If she hadn't completely hated him by then, she certainly hated him now. He had tried to at least treat her with some respect whenever he saw her, but he had the feeling she couldn't see his true self through the sleaze. Draco cursed his father and his poor timing.

How could he possibly make Ginny see that he hadn't been himself on the train? And all the years before? He needed advice, but there was no one Draco could really go to for girl advice. Instead, he thought of all of the cheesy romantic movies his mother had made him suffer through. He had a considerable repertoire. _Sleepless in Seattle, When Harry Met Sally, The Princess Bride, You've Got Mail_… A proverbial light bulb appeared above his head. _You've Got Mail_! It was perfect! He could write a letter to Ginny and mail it to her through the post (not using his owl, of course) and he could convince her to meet an anonymous, blond, roguishly attractive, totally talented, and completely modest Slytherin at the ball in two weeks (well, almost three)! But how would she not be able to figure out it was him? Not very many Slytherins matched that laundry list of excellent qualities…

As his mind pondered this, Draco sat down at a vacant desk in the corner to compose his letter. It had to be delivered to her the next day if it was going to work.

*Trabajaba*

Ginny Weasley sat down morosely to breakfast. Seeing Harry happy and with Hermione was taking a greater toll on her than she had thought. She had to get cheerful, though.. They were going to go shopping that weekend, and she didn't want things to be awkward with Hermione. She was too dear of a friend to lose.

As Ginny began to eat her marmalade and toast, a rather shabby owl glided to a graceful landing in front of her. She gave the owl a bit of bacon and relieved it of its letter. Instead of taking off, however, it waited beside her. _The writer must be expecting a reply_. She thought as the tore the seal on the envelope. A tiny square of paper fell out of the letter and into her lap, but she paid it no mind. Probably just a scrap of parchment. She then proceeded to read the letter.

_My dearest Ginny,_

_Do not be alarmed by receiving this letter, but I must unburden my thoughts to you in all of your loveliness. I have done some terrible things in my life that I am not too proud of, and I fear that I may have permanently damaged my reputation in your eyes. I can't tell you who I am, but I must convey to you that I love you with all my heart, and though you may not be able to tell, I am sickened by what I see around me. Do not let my house allegiances fool you. I still try to be a decent person, and I feel that I am trapped in this place. All I ask is that you give me a chance and meet me behind the stands five minutes after the beginning of the ball two weeks from Saturday. If you will, you will make the happiest man on this planet._

_Please, consider my request,_

_An Unrequited Lover_

"OK, creepy." Ginny muttered to herself as she started to fold the letter and put it back in the envelope. Before she could hide it from sight, though, she saw some extra lettering on the back of the parchment.

_P.S. Look in your lap_

Thoroughly creeped out, Ginny glanced down at her lap. The small square of parchment that had been there moments before was gone, transfigured into a beautiful red rose. Ginny's eyes widened in awe as she removed the flower from her lap and smelled it. Another piece of paper was attached to it. One word was written on it.

_Please_

"Well, this guy may be a total creeper, but I can at least scope this situation out first." she muttered to herself. She then proceeded to fish a piece of parchment out of her bag and wrote a quick response.

_Dear… _(_Creeper?_ She thought. _Nah, too offensive_) _Friend,_

_I don't know if I will meet you yet, but maybe if you tell me a bit more about yourself I can give you an answer. Also, if we do meet, we'll have to meet in a different place (as well as one more public) than behind the stands._

_Ginny_

After pronouncing her response adequate, Ginny attached her letter to the owl and watched it fly out the window. She returned to her breakfast and didn't see the owl come back in through a different window and make a beeline for Draco Malfoy. She also didn't see him glance at her with hope shining in his eyes.

***Chiaroscuro***

Over the next few days, the pair exchanged several letters. Draco described himself as "a blond Slytherin." Nothing to give himself away. Blond seemed to be the new black in Slytherin-World. None of the letters from Ginny indicated whether she would accept his advances or not. He was happy to simply be conversing with her. And then Saturday happened.

Just as Draco sat down to his Saturday breakfast, an owl flew to him with a letter. He recognized Ginny's writing across the front and snatched the letter as he gave the owl a treat. He tore off the seal to greedily read its contents.

_Dear Friend,_

_I suppose I will go with you to the ball… Even if you are a bit of a creeper, Slytherin._

_Ginny_

Draco whooped with joy, ignoring the glances from several of his classmates as he danced rather obscenely in the middle of the Hall. "Yes! Yes! _Yes!"_ He shouted as he danced out of the room and to the doors in order to go to Hogsmeade. Ginny, fortunately, wasn't in the room, so she didn't see his enthusiastic reaction. She was already getting ready to go to Hogsmeade to buy her dress for her date with her "blond Slytherin."

*Two weeks later*

Draco waited nervously in the small garden near Greenhouse #3. The roses near him were in full bloom, and he had another Everlasting Rose that he had bought especially for the occasion in his hands. His fingers drummed an irregular beat on the stem as he watched the flood of people traipsing their way across the grounds to the Quidditch Pitch. He couldn't make out Ginny's group of friends, but he knew they were there. Somewhere, at any rate. He heard the music start, along with the dance and glanced at his watch. He only had five minutes until the greatest moment or greatest rejection of his life.

Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to take the pressure any longer, he heard a twig snap to his left. He spun around to find Ginny meandering toward him. The light was behind him, so he could see her clearly while she couldn't make out his face at all. She looked absolutely stunning in her brilliant green dress, and he couldn't wait to tell her so.

Ginny slowly walked closer, and he felt his breathing hitch. She walked right up to him and stood about three feet away. "Are you…" she started and didn't seem to know how to finish.

"Your friend?" he supplied. She nodded. "Yes, I am." He glanced down at the flower in his hands, it was now or never. "This is for you," he said as he offered her the aforementioned flower and stepped closer to her at the same time. She could make out his face now.

Her face turned white with horror. "_You_!" she spat venomously. "What are _you_ doing here, and why do you think you have any right to talk to me?"

He flinched at her tone and she turned her back to him. "I…" he swallowed past the lump in his throat and tried again, "I-I'm here to take you to the dance." He sputtered lamely. This wasn't going as well as he had hoped.

"No you're not." she growled. "Are you going to try to take advantage of me too?" She surprisingly hadn't walked away yet. Maybe he still had a chance to redeem himself.

"I can explain that." he whispered as we walked towards her. "I was under the _Imperius_ curse. My father cast it on me before I left so that I wouldn't be able to refute the Dark Lord's orders."

"Why do I feel like I can't believe that?" she asked sardonically. "Oh wait, maybe because your father used that same lame excuse after the war so that he wouldn't go to jail. Save it for someone stupid enough to actually believe you." She started to stomp away.

"Ginny, wait!" She stopped. He didn't know why. Maybe she could hear the heartbreak in his voice. "I… I can prove it to you. I'll show you memories. Anything. Just tell me what I have to do to convince you to believe me." He walked over to her again. He reached out a hand to touch her and then thought better of it. It dropped limply to his side as he pleaded with her again. "Please, Ginny, you have to believe me."

He gazed at her back, looking for some sign in the line of her shoulders that he might be getting through to her. He could find nothing. He was about to give himself up to despair when she slowly turned around. She stared him in the eyes for a moment. "Alright," she said quietly after a pause, "I believe you, Draco." He closed his eyes as he was overrun with emotion.

"Say it again," he pleaded gently.

"I believe-"

"No, not that." he interrupted gently. "Say my name again. Please." He'd never pleaded with somewhat so much in his life as he had with this woman.

She smiled slightly. "Draco." she murmured. He found himself walking even closer to her.

"Again."

"Draco," she whispered. He was so close now. Gently he wrapped one arm around her waist while the other caressed the back of her neck.

"Again." He buried his face into her neck, relishing her scent. Her fingers wound through his hair.

"Draco," she whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He inhaled deeply and felt her have some shivers of her own. He smiled into her neck, his lips pressed to her wonderful skin.

He would be content to stay just as he was for all time. However, he had a date to keep. He took a step back. She had a wounded look in her eyes, but it quickly dissipated as he gallantly offered his arm to her. She looked at it then his eyes. "I did promise you a dance, didn't I?" he asked with a smile. She couldn't help noticing he looked much more pleasant when he smiled.

***Kumquat***

Ginny gazed adoringly into Draco's soft gray eyes as they danced together. They had returned just in time for her to be able to see Harry's absolutely adorable display. He still couldn't top Draco, though. She sighed contentedly as she rested her head on Draco's lean chest. He was so gentle and considerate. She hadn't really thought about what he might actually be like before. In fact, she had never even thought that his whole demeanor being an act was possible. He had related his reasons for his behavior to her as they walked to the Pitch, and she had to admit they made sense, though his approach was rather cowardly.

She raised her head to glance up at his face to see him staring at her again. At first, she had found his stares rather disconcerting, but after catching him a few times she found it to be a little sweet.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked and tilted her head slightly. He smiled and leaned down to her ear.

"I'm thinking about those beautiful lips of yours and how much I like to see you smile." he kissed the sensitive skin just below her ear and she repressed a shudder as she blushed brilliantly and he pulled away.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she asked with a smile of her own. He made her feel so happy.

In response, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. She stiffened for a moment but then kissed him back hesitantly. The kiss started growing more passionate as she wove her fingers through his hair and pulled him even closer to her. His arms twined around her waist as he pressed her to him. Just when he was about to stop the kiss so that he could breath (Oxygen is a rather important resource, you know), he felt some force ram into his face and knock him to the floor.

Before Draco could do anything to defend himself, he was being punched and kicked from every direction. He could faintly hear someone, a girl, shouting, but he couldn't tell what the voice was saying. He was a little preoccupied at the moment. He opened his one good eye long enough to see a shock of red hair. _Ah, the second youngest Weasley_ he thought grimly as he restrained the instinct to fight back. He couldn't hurt Ginny, though he doubted she would take her brother's overprotective behavior very well.

Suddenly, Ron was being hauled off of Draco's body. Draco caught a glimpse of burning green eyes and black hair. Potter. _Oh, bollocks_ he thought. _Now I'm in for it_. He prepared himself for more blows, but they never came. As he opened his eyes and uncovered his face, he saw that Harry was glaring at him but was making no move to attack him. Draco wondered why and then saw that Ginny was kneeling beside him.

He thought this wouldn't stop the two boys from attacking him, but then he saw Hermione. She was standing in front of him in a protective stance. _OK now I'm confused_. Why would Granger be protecting him? Shouldn't she be mad? And how did she manage to somehow look threatening in a _dress_? His questions were about to be answered.

His hearing, which had been oddly dysfunctional had suddenly come back in a rush, and he could hear Hermione talking.

"-give him a chance." Hermione finished with a meaningful look at Harry.

"Hermione, this _thing_," Harry glared menacing in Draco's direction, "tried to…" he struggled for words, "t-take advantage of you."

"I realize that, Harry, but there has to be a reason for all of this, and I think Malfoy should be allowed to explain." Harry glared at Draco, but he decided to listen to Hermione.

"Alright." he said, "But not here. Let's go somewhere else."

"I know where we can go," Ginny murmured quietly and started to help Draco to his feet. "Follow me," she said once she got him standing. The momentary lull in the music and dancing ended and everyone returned to what they had been doing as the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws followed one of their own and a Slytherin.

***Peduncle***

Ginny walked ahead of the group as she led them to where she and Draco had met before the dance. The little garden was secluded enough that no unwanted visitors would drop in on this conversation.

"Are you alright?" Ginny murmured to Draco as they struggled up a hill.

"I'm fine. Just a flesh wound. Are _you_ alright? Do you think they'll listen to me?" He scanned her face for any kind of hope.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But you have Hermione making them listen to you, so that might help your case a little bit."

"I really am sorry for what my father tried to make me do." He sighed. "I should have been stronger and fought the curse."

"Draco, practically _no one_ can beat that curse." She gave him an admonishing look. "And you shouldn't feel guilty because you couldn't disobey a curse designed to make you obey."

"Potter can fight it."

"Oh, Draco, please don't start on yourself because you can't do everything that Harry can do. He's a rather important guy and a very powerful wizard. Just because he's more stubborn and willful than you doesn't make him a better person."

"I _am_ a bad person, Gin. I can't ever say no to my father, and I always worry about my reputation and pleasing my father rather than about my morals and having the courage to make my own decisions."

"Draco, you have a chance to right a wrong here. Stop berating yourself and try and convince these people that you're innocent of the intent to attack Hermione."

He looked her in the eyes. "Alright." he sighed. "But for you, not for me."

***A Smack of Jellyfish***

The whole troupe arrived at Draco's and Ginny's secret spot. Harry suddenly rounded on Draco. "Alright, Malfoy, now tell me why you dragged us up here."

"Harry," Hermione chided. "Don't be so violent. Let a man talk." Harry glanced in her direction.

"'Mione, how can you possibly listen to this guy after all that he's tried to do to you?" She met his gaze.

"Because I believe in Ginny's choices in men, and I know that she wouldn't make out with any old slimeball. Especially Malfoy."

"Slimeball?" Draco put in, "That hurts, Hermione. Deeply."

Harry growled at Malfoy and took a step toward him. "Don't you dare talk to her like you're a friend, Malfoy."

"While this is all very riveting and all, could we please just get on with the story so we can go back to the ball? It's cold, and I want to dance some more." Luna interrupted dreamily as she leaned against Ron. The night was rather chilly, and the Pitch had been artificially heated just for the occasion.

All of the Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws stared at Draco expectantly. He swallowed thickly.

"Well, I didn't _exactly_ want to do what I tried to do to Hermione. I mean, don't get me wrong, Potter, she's hot and all, but she's not exactly my type." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"_Malfoy_," he ground out, annoyed, "you're not making any sense, and I'm just dying to hit you." After a reassuring look from Ginny, Draco launched into his story about his father _Imperius_-ing him.

After he had related this series of events, he was met by a stunned silence as the group processed the story. "Well," Seamus started. "You have a pretty screwed up home life, mate."

"Tell me about it," Draco replied morosely as he sat down on a nearby bench. The others had conjured chairs (read: Hermione) to sit on. Hermione was on Harry's lap in part to be close to him and in part to restrain him.

"But if you were forced to attack me," Hermione started, "how does that explain your behavior over the years?"

"It doesn't," Draco sighed. "You see, I have this image. Well, and an overbearing psychotic father. I feel like he constantly has me under his eye to make sure that I act like a Death Eater. I'm always either at home or at school, and when I'm at school Crabbe and Goyle follow me everywhere and Snape watches me like a hawk."

"Draco, you really need to start showing who you really are," Padma said to him seriously. "You can't keep pretending to be someone you're not, or else you may forget who you really are."

"Like Howl in _Howl's Moving Castle_!" Seamus exclaimed, "DUDE!" The entire group looked at him. "Sorry. Inappropriate timing."

The attention focused back on Draco. "Ma-Draco," Harry said. Boy, that name felt weird. "We'll help you every step of the way. We can all protect you." Draco looked around the group to see them all nodding. All except one.

"I don't like it," Ron said. "How do we know that he's not just trying to trick us?" The redhead sent him an accusatory glance. "It seems pretty suspicious that Malfoy just _happened_ to be under the _Imperius_ curse when he attacked Hermione."

"I swear on my own soul, Weasley, that every word I have said has been the truth." They stared at each other for a moment.

"Well," Lavender broke in before the boys could fight anymore, "Now that that's settled, I vote we all return to the ball and dance the night away!" She smiled cheerfully, and eventually the rest of the group joined in.

"Alright," Hermione said. "We can always discuss this more tomorrow." She and Harry glanced at each other, and she felt her face heat up. _Thank God it's dark_ she thought gratefully.

The whole group walked hurriedly to the ball. They may have given the Slytherin among them a bit more room than necessary, but he was slowly being accepted into the fold.

***Zoomastigina***

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand back to Gryffindor Tower. "All in all, I think that was a very successful evening," Hermione sighed as she squeezed his hand.

Harry smiled wryly at her. "And how do you figure that?" he asked as they rounded a corner.

"Well, everything worked out _splendidly_ for you. I don't think you have anything to complain about. But if I must make a list for you, I will. You got the girl, made a friend out of an enemy, and managed to look right sexy doing it."

"Oh, sexy?" Harry asked lowly as he spun her around by the hand and pressed her against the wall. "How is that, exactly?" He ran a finger up and down her sides and started nuzzling her hair.

"Y-you have this… _power_ that emanates from you when you're angry. Did you know that? Of course, I've always noticed that, but I've also noticed that people don't really seem to notice things about themselves, you know what I mean? I mean, once I had this cousin who-"

Harry laid a hand over her mouth, cutting her sentence off short. "'Mione, you were babbling again." He paused as he stared at her intently. "Now, if I take my hand off your mouth, will you be able to control yourself?" She quirked an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a yes." He gently removed his hand and returned to nuzzling her but nuzzled her neck instead.

"Harry," Hermione sighed as he brushed a particularly sensitive part of her neck.

"Hmm?" he replied as he continued his ministrations.

"Stop. I want to go to sleep." Harry leaned back and raised his eyes to hers. Her eyes glowed with an inner fire that burned him but completed him at the same time.

He sighed gustily. "Fiiiiiiine," he said with an accompanying eye roll. She knew he was just kidding.

They continued the rest of their walk in silence and found themselves back at the Pink Lady. They supplied the password and entered through the portrait hole. No one was in the Common Room. They were all either still in bed or at the ball. They stared at each other. The silence in the room was palpable.

"Well, goodnight, Harry." Hermione kissed him at the corner of his mouth. She started to turn around, but instead Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back around. Her lips met his in a searing kiss as his hand ran gently up and down her spine. She gasped slightly as he pulled her against him fiercely and started to nibble on her lip. The kiss continued in this fashion for several minutes, and her knees grew steadily weaker. Finally, he pulled back and stared at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered and dropped a kiss on her forehead. He then went up the stairs, leaving behind a rather stunned Hermione.


End file.
